


Sigo viva

by ArchiveofNayla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Marionette Sakura, Not SasuSaku, SasoSaku, Strong Haruno Sakura, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofNayla/pseuds/ArchiveofNayla
Summary: Los deseos de un corazón son los más poderosos. Y cuando Sakura deseó ser capaz de detener a Sasuke, cuando deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser aquélla que Sasori le propuso ser, las consecuencias de ese anhelo la ataron a un nuevo futuro. "Si antes me hubiesen dicho qué ocurriría... aún así hubiera aceptado. Ya no por Sasuke, sino por él."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La creación y publicación de este fanfic no busca ganancias comerciales. La historia es de mi autoría. Tengo cuenta en Wattpad y fanfiction también, donde estaré publicando el fanfic; por lo que no autorizo su publicación en otro lugar.
> 
> Advertencia: Este fanfic se clasifica como what if. La historia es enteramente SasoSaku; no habrá triángulos amorosos de ningún tipo.

Despertar de la muerte es aproximadamente lo mismo a un despertar en cualquier día. Abres los ojos, estiras los músculos y deseas que las horas de dormir no hubieran terminado. La cuestión es que tenía más de veinte años que yo no sentía algo así. Sobre todo, tenía más de veinte años que no sentía músculos en lugar de hilos en mi cuerpo.

No tuve tiempo de preguntarme qué sucedía a mi alrededor; Kabuto, mi antigua sabandija, y Tobi, mi sucesor, lucían bastante diferentes a como los recordaba. Patético.

—Molesto, esto es molesto —dijo una voz a mi derecha. Deidara.

Miré sus ojos y él vio los míos. Supe que se reiría de mi aspecto. Esa marca negra alrededor de las pupilas era la prueba fehaciente de nuestra reencarnación. Edo Tensei, de Orochimaru.

—Supongo que hay una guerra —dije mirando a Kabuto.

—Como siempre, Sasori-san, supones bien —respondió él, altanero—. Yo los he convocado.

—Vaya tontería, hn —dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

—El dúo artístico, buena elección —añadió Tobi. Su voz me pareció mucho más madura de lo que la recordaba. Parecía que todos habían cambiado mucho desde mi muerte. Quise preguntar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mi abuela y esa niñita me mataron, pero Kabuto nos dio instrucciones de irrumpir en un escuadrón de espías.

—El ninja a tu derecha, Deidara, es un rastreador. Él los llevará —agregó Kabuto.

—¿Qué haremos después? —pregunté, sin darle la importancia a la misión. Un escuadrón era demasiado poco para nosotros.

Kabuto sonrió. Juro que antes no poseía esa sonrisa tan tétrica. Parecía bastante confiado de donde estaba parado, como si robar jutsu ajenos lo hiciera especial. Esa sabandija era inteligente, lo suficiente como para triunfar sin la necesidad de absorber a Orochimaru. Pero, claro, los ninjas estúpidos siempre toman los caminos más fáciles.

—Parece que tienes una cuenta pendiente, Sasori-san —respondió encarnando una ceja.

—Iremos a donde Sasuke Uchiha —dijo Deidara colocando un puño frente a él para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Además de que Sasuke no forma parte de la Alianza —comenzó Tobi—, ahora mismo está indispuesto.

—El escuadrón médico, ¿dónde está? —cuestioné, harto de las obsesiones de Deidara. La estúpida sonrisa de Kabuto se incrementó.

—Buscas a Sakura Haruno —adivinó y yo no lo respondí.

Podía ser que Kabuto pudiera manejar mis acciones, pero no mis palabras. Ese asunto era personal y no quería acompañantes. A decir verdad, no me interesaba si esa niñita moría o no; simplemente necesitaba averiguar algo, algo que sólo esa mujer podía resolverme.

—Irán después de acabar con la primera misión —prometió.

—Iré solo —afirmé. Por supuesto, no podía tolerar que esa rata fuera mi superior. Tan siquiera por un segundo, volvería a doblegarlo para mí.

—No podrías con todos, Sasori no danna —dijo Deidara.

—No soy débil. —Le espeté.— Y tampoco estúpido; iré sólo con Sakura.

—Una venganza bastante personal, ¿no crees, Sasori-san? Sin embargo, si eso es lo que deseas y mientras no arriesgues nada más, puedes hacerlo.

Asentí. Deidara se tensó, incómodo. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que yo lo excluyera de mis planes, pero en realidad no era algo que me interesaba. Si ésta era mi oportunidad para averiguar lo que quería, entonces no me importaba nada más.

Observé los movimientos de los compañeros de Kankurō antes de hacerle una indicación a Deidara. La explosión –su “arte”– arrasó con el escuadrón entero. Pude apreciar la mirada aterrada de Kankurō y por un momento pensé que haría otro movimiento, cualquiera que lo salvara. Para su desgracia, terminó boca abajo, con una gran herida en el pecho. No sobreviviría esta vez.

El hermano del tal Shin que nos acompañó hasta que se “liberó”, yacía con la misma suerte que Kankurō a unos metros de lo que había sido el cuerpo de Shin.

Deidara sonrió, satisfecho porque su técnica terminara con la misión.

—Sabía que esto funcionaría, hn. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué es arte todo esto, danna? —fanfarroneó— Sólo tú y yo hemos salido de ésta sin un solo rasguño.

—Revivimos en dos ocasiones, no seas inmaduro. —Lo regañé antes de saltar hacia el escuadrón derrotado.

Me detuve frente a Kankurō para apreciar si aún podría sobrevivir. Había demostrado una excelente mejoría y una confianza suprema. Era un gran marionetista; tal vez el último que quedaba. Pensé en decirle a Sakura la ubicación de ese chico para que nuevamente lo salvara. Estaba seguro de que ella podría hacerlo.

—No me sigas, Deidara —ordené. Antes de que el rastreador fuera sellado, me había indicado la dirección a las campañas médicas. Estaban preparándose para atender cualquier emergencia.

Miré detrás de mi hombro al muchacho de la espada corta; tal vez ésa también fuera una emergencia.

Suspiré. Ése no era asunto mío.

Caminé con cierto esfuerzo, podía sentir el control de Kabuto sobre mí y eso me ponía de mal humor. Irónico era que el marionetista ahora fuera controlado por un idiota como Kabuto. Irónico era que la eternidad que tanto tiempo había buscado, llegara de una forma tan patética como ésa.

En cuanto divisé una cuadrícula de tiendas, detuve mi paso. Ése debía ser el lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, seguro de que habría un perímetro cubierto de chakra que alertaría a los médicos de un intruso; después de todo, estaban en una guerra.

Eran cerca de quince tiendas las que estaban ahí. En una de ellas se encontraba Sakura, lo sabía; pero no podía adivinar cuál de todas ésas ocupaba ella.

Impaciente, decidí esperar a verla salir, sentado en lo alto de un árbol. Ella era una humana, tendría que salir a tomar aire fresco en algún momento. Y cuando ese momento llegara, le haría saber que quería hablar con ella, que necesitaba enfrentarla y que haría lo posible por no matarla de inmediato. Por supuesto, eso dependía del control de Kabuto sobre mí.

Sentado en la rama del grueso árbol, vi a una decena de médicos correr de un lado a otro, atendiendo a diversos heridos y llorando la muerte de algunos. La guerra había empezado hacía unas horas, era increíble el poder de Kabuto sobre la Alianza.

Kankurō, Sai y otro muchacho llegaron en camillas al perímetro tras media hora de espera. Parece que eran los únicos sobrevivientes.

—¡Es una emergencia! ¡Les han reventado la caja torácica a Kankurō y a Sai! —gritó el camillero que arrastraba a Sai, el hermano de Shin.

—¡¿Dijiste Sai?! —preguntó la voz de Sakura antes de que ella saliera de la carpa más cercana a mí. Sakura llevaba un pantalón oscuro y un chaleco de chunin. Su cabello estaba amarrado… Estaba distinta, también.— ¡Tráelos para acá, ¿qué esperas?! — espetó. Sonreí. Seguía siendo tan gritona como siempre.

—Enseguida, Sakura-san —respondió el muchacho.

—Idiota —farfullé.

Sentí la curiosidad de ver el proceso en el que Sakura se había sumido para salvar a sus amigos. Quise ver la expresión en su rostro al preguntarse a quiénes se habían enfrentado como para tener ese aspecto. Casi lamenté no envenenarlos para evidenciar mi participación en ese hecho. Necesitaba, repentinamente, que ella se enterara de mi presencia, de mi espionaje cerca de ella. Por alguna razón, era menester para mí que ella me sintiera, que me temiera o que me enfrentara con valor.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se dedicaba a trabajar con sus pacientes, yo imaginé mil situaciones en las que Sakura me viera, observándola, y reaccionara. Mil reacciones, cree mil reacciones.

No obstante, nunca pensé en lo que realmente ocurrió.

—¡Están a salvo! —gritó Sakura después de hora y media. Ahora también portaba un cubrebocas y una bata blanca, que se quitó apenas salió de la carpa.— ¿Alguien tiene idea de quién los atacó? —preguntó a los ninjas que andaban cerca. Todos negaron con la cabeza, para frustración de ella.— Maldición —farfulló por lo bajo antes de caminar de regreso a la tienda.

Ésa era mi oportunidad. Estiré mis hilos de chakra hasta controlar sus piernas. Sakura jadeó al sentir que perdía control con su propio cuerpo. Me sentí muy satisfecho cuando vi en su perfil la marca del horror. Ésa reacción estaba dentro de las mil… hasta ahora.

Sakura cerró los ojos, quizá concentrando chakra en sus piernas para intentar liberarse de mi agarre. O eso creí.

Su cabeza giró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Asombrado, me percaté de que había identificado mi chakra. Ella parecía enfadada y tal vez más que eso. Vaya que había madurado; se veía muy distinta a la niña de falda rosa contra la que me enfrenté. La guerra le daba un porte mucho más fuerte y temeroso.

Sin que ella pudiera oponerse, la hice caminar fuera de mi peligro. En ningún momento, Sakura despegó su mirada atrevida de la mía. Creí que gritaría o alertaría a su escuadrón para pedir refuerzos, mas parecía que se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme. Ilusa niñita.

Una vez llegó a un claro cercano, bajé del árbol y llegué hasta ella sin perder el control de sus piernas. Por alguna razón, el sentir que podía controlarla me daba fortaleza y valor para hacer lo que deseara.

—Fuiste tú quien lastimó a Sai y a Kankurō. —Me acusó apenas me tuvo frente a ella.

—Oye, oye, oye, agradezco tu reconocimiento sobre mi poder, pero me duele que no recuerdes que no soy capaz de hacer explosiones. Ése fue mi amigo Deidara —respondí con total cinismo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de la última vez que me viste, niñita? Luces muy distinta.

—Año y medio —respondió ella, apretando los puños—. Chiyo-bāsama murió dos horas después que tú.

—No me sorprende —respondí entre un suspiro—. Era una mujer anciana y ya tenía un pie en la tumba. Yo sólo la empujé a ella.

—Murió por darle vida al kazekage Gaara. —Me espetó ella, furiosa— Utilizó el jutsu que creó para tus padres en él. No te creas tan importante, escoria.

Reí.

—Vale, lo que digas, no me importa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sacando un kunai del bolso trasero de su uniforme.— Buscas venganza, ¿cierto? ¿Has venido a matarme?

Miré su mano firme, concentrando chakra. Era valiente, había que reconocérselo. O tal vez muy estúpida, también había que reconocérselo.

—He venido a resolver un par de cuestiones que me nacieron. Y quería saber si seguías con vida, además —agregué.

—¿Por qué? De cualquier manera no puedes tomarme como tu marioneta.

—La última vez que te hablé de eso, no planeaba usarte como parte de mi colección, pequeña ingenua —respondí—. Te quería como mi compañera.

Casi me eché a reír cuando la vi tambalear a pesar de que yo seguía comandando sus piernas. Así que esa respuesta no la esperaba; menuda niñita torpe. No le mentía, ella tenía el potencial personal y externo para ser una buena marioneta humana como yo. Y estaba seguro de que con el poder que podría otorgarle, ella y yo podríamos destruir a Orochimaru, maldita alimaña.

Sakura palideció y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Estás demente! ¡Yo jamás sería tu pareja! —Me espetó con fiereza. Yo mismo retrocedí. ¿En qué momento había dicho que la quería como pareja?

—Eres tan torpe como estúpida —respondí, ofendido—. Hablé de compañerismo, no de sentimentalismo. Vi en ti aspectos que nunca había encontrado y sentí la necesidad de hacerlos sacros. Eres una niña para mí, no una mujer.

Vi en sus ojos el coraje del rechazo que cualquier orgullo femenino sentiría y algo dentro de mí bailó de burla.

—¡Y tú para mí eres un maldito inhumano sin corazón! —gritó— Y no habría aceptado tu tonta propuesta ni aunque me pagaras.

—¿Y si te hubiera ofrecido derrotar a Orochimaru? —cuestioné a sabiendas de la reacción de sorpresa que recibiría. Empero, el rostro de Sakura se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Desvió, por fin, su mirada, clavándola en el suelo.

—Eso no habría cambiado nada —aseguró. El chakra en sus manos se apagó. Estúpida, estaba bajando la guardia sólo por un mal recuerdo que ni siquiera me interesaba—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasori? —cuestionó, limpiándose con rabia las dos lágrimas que derramó por el pasado.

—No es difícil advertir qué era lo que buscabas de Orochimaru —deduje pensando en el mortal enemigo de Deidara—. No es saludable esperar por tanto tiempo a algo que sabes que nunca llegará, Sakura. —Le dije llamando su mirada con los ojos. Ella atendió, asombrada por mis palabras.— Temí por tu futuro, por lo que la espera te causaría y ahora lo veo. Finges ser fuerte ante los demás, pero a la mínima mención de ese muchacho, te derrumbas. Un árbol alto con muchas ramas en las que tus conocidos pueden columpiarse, pero con las raíces roídas y frágiles.

Sakura volvió a apretar los puños, acertando a mi teoría.

—Sólo quería saber qué eras tú, si eras igual de intrépida que antes —confesé.

Esa muchacha, esa asombrosa muchacha, me había demostrado una gran valía durante la batalla. Era una niña con un enorme potencial para exponer que su esfuerzo no tenía límites. Y ahora era ella quien atendía situaciones críticas en la guerra y quien portaba con orgullo la banda de la Alianza sobre la cabeza. No era una simple ninja que creaba antídotos. Había madurado y había crecido su confianza en sí misma. Avanzaba con soltura y mostraba determinación en sus ojos. Empero, la esperanza seguía siendo su punto débil. Los sentimientos, el amor hacia ese chico, la descontrolaban.

—¿Una marioneta tiene sentimientos? —preguntó Sakura con honestidad.

—Qué pregunta tan absurda —respondí.

—He intentado de mil maneras deshacerme de este dolor en el pecho —explicó ella colocando sus manos sobre el corazón—. Si hubiera aceptado ser tu compañera, ¿habría dejado de doler?

Una ráfaga de recuerdos de mis padres atestó mi mente. Esa misma pregunta me había hecho yo cuando decidí marcar mi cuerpo con la madera. La respuesta era negativa: el dolor no desaparece de tu cabeza, la soledad no se marcha; sólo es oscurecida por la sed de poder, algo que Sakura no poseería más. Me sentí muy tranquilo al saberlo. Ella no podría tolerar la vida que yo llevé, no era justo para ella tener que soportar el dolor por la eternidad.

Similar a cuando la piel quemada empieza a caer de tu cuerpo tras unos días, sentí cómo la piel se desprendía de mi rostro. Quizá lo que Sakura veía era idéntico a lo que nosotros vimos cuando Shin se despidió de Sai.

—Tu vida es la que estás teniendo justo ahora. —Le dije acercándome a ella, mientras más piel se alzaba a indeterminado lugar.

—Supongo que ya es tarde para aceptar tu oferta, ¿cierto? —inquirió, con una melancólica sonrisa.

Llegué hasta ella y tomé sus mejillas con mis manos para ver una vez más sus ojos.

—Tal vez en otra vida, Sakura —respondí antes de sentir por completo, cómo mi cuerpo se liberaba de las cadenas de Kabuto.

—¡Promételo! —exigió ella alcanzando mi ceniza mano derecha.

Como toda respuesta, incapaz de expulsar cualquier sonido, sonreí.

Por supuesto que lo haría, siempre buscaría a esa niñita. Siempre buscaría a la chica que me asombró.

Así se fue Sasori, dejando el cuerpo de un ninja desaparecido frente a mí. Me sentí extraña, como cuando me despedía de alguien a quien admiraba o apreciaba de alguna forma. Como cuando alguien muy cercano se alejaba de mi lado.

E irremediablemente, recordé aquella vez en Konoha, aquella noche cuando _él_ se fue de la aldea, aquella vez en la que le prometí la felicidad que nadie más le daría. Aquella última vez donde lo vi como el ninja que yo admiraba.

E irremediablemente, recordé la primera vez que lo vi después de esa noche, de pie en la guarida de Orochimaru, viéndonos desde arriba. Su mirada era aterradora; su andar, mucho más altanero que cuando tenía doce años. E irradiaba poder, un poder que me acongojó por un momento; por lo menos, hasta que me armé de valor y me acerqué a _él_ con la intención de atacarlo. Recordé su mirada, llena de lástima.

E irremediablemente, recordé aquellos intentos mutuos por matarnos. Recordé aquellos intentos patéticos por asesinarlo. Recordé aquella risa macabra y recordé aquella sangre seca sobre su mejilla, la cual lo hacía ver todavía más terrorífico. Recordé haber visto en su rostro todos los crímenes de los que se le acusaba. Y recordé haber deseado evitar que _él_ llegara hasta ese punto.

E irremediablemente, deseé hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por evitar que Sasuke se sumiera en esa oscuridad.

—¿Y si te hubiera ofrecido derrotar a Orochimaru? —Me preguntó Sasori antes de irse.

En ese caso, habría dado mi vida para salvarlo a _él_ , al hombre que he amado desde que tengo memoria. Irremediablemente, me decidí por abandonar mi cuerpo, me decidí por ser lo necesario para llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, para salvarlo.

E irremediablemente, deseé que Sasori volviera a proponerme ser el monstruo que ya era él. Deseé ser como él.

Pero ya era tarde, Sasori se fue y Sasuke se metió a un lugar donde no lo podía sacar. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer… Ya no quedaba tiempo.

—¿Sakura-san? —Me llamó un compañero. Me sobresalté antes de encararlo.— ¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálida.

—No, creo que me daré un pequeño descanso. Infórmale a Shizune-san, ¿de acuerdo? —respondí, avanzando hacia la campaña.

Él no contestó: mantenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo envuelto en cenizas que se encontraba detrás de mí.

—¿Q-quién era? —cuestionó con la voz temblorosa.

—Un viejo amigo, nada de qué preocuparse —mentí.

Lo último que hice antes de pagar el precio de mis deseos fue recostarme en la sucia camilla de mi tienda y aferrarme al recuerdo de lo que Sasori me dijo:

—Tu vida es la que estás teniendo justo ahora.

— No, yo no quiero esta vida, Sasori. — farfullé antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que las consecuencias me arrastraran hasta ese lugar donde todo comenzó.

Si antes me hubiesen dicho lo que ocurriría, si me hubiesen advertido qué sucedería conmigo, con la aldea y con mis amigos… aún así hubiera aceptado. Ya no por Sasuke, sino por _él_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reedición y republicación en proceso. Cualquier comunicación extra pueden encontrarme como Nayla Kei en facebook. O en mi página Maca Kei.
> 
> Abrazos.
> 
> Andreea.


	2. Somos equipo

Cuando Sakura despertó, se encontró en el suelo, aspirando el polvo de una batalla. Se sintió débil, mirando y escuchando la casi nula interacción entre Chiyo y Sasori. Una conversación que estaba segura ya haber escuchado antes, una conversación en la que detonaba la poca sensibilidad del marionetista. Una conversación, que Sakura aseguraba, había sucedido hacía más de un año.

—Con esta técnica, uno puede darle vida a una marioneta —dijo Chiyo—. Desde luego, sacrificando su propia vida en el proceso. —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los que Sakura percibió el dolor en sus pequeños ojos.— En fin, creo que ese sueño no se hará realidad.

Aún más tiempo del que Sakura esperaría y recordaba, Sasori tardó en responder. Tal vez igualmente sumido en los recuerdos de Chiyo, tal vez recuperando un poco la fe y el cariño que le tuvo a su abuela en un momento. O tal vez, analizando lo absurdo que fue al creer de nuevo en ella.

—Qué tontería —susurró. Pero a Sakura no le pareció que lo dijera en serio; sino que de verdad lo lamentaba… al menos un poco, al menos por un momento.

Porque Sasori recordaba aquel día en el que su abuela le mintió por primera vez, aquella vez en la que le dijo que tenían que ir a otra misión. Prometiéndole que juntos esperarían su regreso. Se recordó a sí mismo decepcionado por la espera, dolido por la ausencia de sus padres, desesperanzado por no verlos más. A sabiendas de cuál había sido la verdadera razón por la que ellos no estaban ahí. Enfadado porque su abuela le hubiese mentido, porque le creyera un estúpido… Y aun así, aun con todo eso, necesitó el amor de unos padres, que creó a base de madera. Unos padres que no le dieron el calor que él buscaba, unos padres que no funcionaron como él deseaba. Unos padres plásticos, que jamás tendrían vida.

—¡Qué tontería! —repitió alzando la voz— ¡¿Ya te hiciste senil, abuela?! —espetó, todavía enojado por su pasado.

Sakura cerró los ojos, recuperando la fuerza que el veneno y la zona dañada de su cuerpo le habían quitado. Una vez absorbido el pasado en sus ojos, a su alrededor; tras mirar las rocas, las marionetas e incluso la sangre en la misma posición que como lo recordaba, Sakura decidió incorporarse.

Se preguntó cómo había regresado hasta ese lugar justo después de haber visto a Sasori, después de haberse despedido de él. Haber llegado ahí, tan repentinamente, la desorientó; empero, no quiso darle mucha importancia: veía en esas escenas una oportunidad para hacer lo que tanto deseaba.

Así, decidió actuar como antes –¿ahora?– decir los mismos diálogos. Si iba a hacer lo que deseaba, la discreción era fundamental. Tenía que usar toda su inteligencia para engañar a las personas a su alrededor. No había opción, no volvería a fallar, no volvería a ser un estorbo.

—La herida de Sakura era grave, pero no estaba muerta. Por eso no morí —explicó Chiyo a una pregunta de Sasori.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —musitó.

Sakura no esperó más tiempo y, sintiendo de nuevo el enojo provocado por esa sínica sonrisa, le dio un fuerte derechazo. La arcilla en el rostro de Sasori crujió ante el impacto, pero Sakura supo que él no lo sintió.

—Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú. —Le dijo Sasori, mirándola.— Este cuerpo no siente dolor. —Pero Sakura no borró el desafío en sus ojos; esa chica no sabía cuándo rendirse.— Si sigues golpeándome, lo único que lastimarás será tu mano. —Giró el rostro para enfatizar su mirada y sus siguientes palabras.— A todas las mujeres les gusta perder su tiempo haciendo cosas sin sentido.

Sakura, a pesar de reconocer todas esas palabras de su memoria, no pudo evitar el enfado tras escuchar de nuevo esa corta risa sarcástica de Sasori. Estúpido, lo único que conseguía era borrar los deseos de Sakura por llevar a cabo su plan.

—Si mi abuela, mi propia sangre, muriera en este momento, no sentiría nada. Mi corazón es como mi cuerpo —aseveró y Sakura le creyó—. Sólo sería una más de los cientos, una más de los miles, que maté.

Sasori vio en Sakura su enfado, vio cómo sus labios temblaban a causa de la ira. Pero no le importó: no iba por la vida admirando lo que otros pensaban de él, de su arte. Sasori siempre se sintió solo y solo moriría. No le importaba la lástima o el odio que producía; Sasori ya no sentía nada.

—Viéndolo de esa manera, las cosas son mucho más sencillas —dijo. Porque sólo de esa manera, sólo siendo ajeno a lo que él mismo cometía, Sasori podía permanecer en la objetividad. Porque sólo de esa manera, Sasori podía seguir su arte, podía ignorar las súplicas y los llantos de aquéllos que murieron a favor del arte.

—¡¿Acaso no entiendes el significado de la vida?! —Le espetó Sakura, apretando los puños con fuerza— ¡¿No sabes qué demonios es la familia?!

Sakura se preguntaba cómo podría soportar la compañía de ese sujeto si no comprendía lo más básico de la vida, si era ciego en cuestiones tan esenciales como lo son la familia o los amigos. Sakura sería incapaz de compartir algo con ese indignante ser si él no quería abrir su mente, su corazón, ante su propia abuela. Ante la persona que lo había criado y que aún deseaba lo mejor para su nieto querido.

—Oye, ¿crees que un ninja debería expresarse así? —preguntó, entre divertido y escéptico.

Sakura soltó un respingo. Era increíble cómo ese idiota podía percibir una sola y pequeñísima falta en el vocabulario de una ninja y no pensar en todas las atrocidades que él había cometido como criminal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es la única manera que tienes de ver el mundo?

—Sakura… está bien —dijo Chiyo. Y entonces Sakura recordó que no estaba sola con él, que tenía que seguir su plan. Que aunque la actitud de Sasori le fuera inestable, tenía que recordar que Chiyo estaba debilitada y que era un pilar muy fuerte para la vida de Gaara—. Sasori se hizo así cuando se desvió del camino que se enseña en la Aldea de la Arena.

—¿Por qué no tratas de tener un cuerpo como el mío? —preguntó Sasori; el corazón de Sakura latió con fuerza— Tal vez así puedas entenderme. Un cuerpo que no envejece, que no está limitado por la mortalidad. Como una marioneta, puedo reparar y recrear lo que necesite. Y si llegara a necesitar a otras personas, sólo tengo que convertirlos en marionetas. Claro, si es que son lo suficientemente valiosos.

Sakura lo sintió. Sintió que tenía que continuar con ese plan que estaba armando en su cabeza y prosiguió. Los mismos diálogos, las mismas acusaciones, los mismos corajes, todo se reflejó en ella de la misma forma que en sus recuerdos.

Y Sasori volvió a “premiarla” por haberle ganado, volvió a decirle dónde podría encontrar a Kabuto. Y Sakura volvió a verlo caer. Aún no muerto, pero sí muy débil.

En ese momento ocurrió, en ese momento la historia cambió, en ese momento Sakura desvió para siempre su destino, su futuro y la dirección de su corazón. No volvería a ser la misma.

—Chiyo-bāsama —dijo mirando a Sasori—. ¿Puede adelantarse? Quiero recoger algunas muestras del veneno de Sasori y de mi antídoto. Nos servirá en Konoha.

—Te espero afuera, Sakura —advirtió la anciana—. No te demores.

—No lo haré —afirmó, dándole la espalda.

En cuanto Chiyo salió de la cueva, Sakura se acercó al cuerpo de Sasori y utilizó el poco chakra que tenía para curar el núcleo en el que se había convertido el corazón de Sasori. Despacio, retiró los sables de su pecho para evitar que siguieran lastimando los tejidos en él. El salvarlo era la primera parte del plan.

Hasta que sintió los latidos irregulares de un corazón hecho con chakra, Sakura se detuvo. Un instante más tarde, un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Sasori. Había funcionado, mas Sakura no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Después de todo, se trataba del enemigo número uno de Suna y del maestro de los títeres. Acababa de darle vida al asesino del ninja más poderoso de la Arena, pero lo había hecho sólo para salvar a Sasuke. Y no se arrepintió, ni siquiera cuando Sasori, un tanto mareado, se sentó en el suelo, admirándola con escepticismo.

Sin decirle nada, Sakura hizo aparecer un clon de sombra a su lado, sacó un pergamino en el que escribió una muy corta nota, se quitó la banda de la cabeza y con un kunai, atravesó el símbolo de su aldea, marcando decididamente su destino.

—Quiero pensar que sabes lo que haces al quedarte sola conmigo luego de haberme curado. Puedo matarte en cualquier momento —dijo Sasori enseguida miró a Sakura entregarle el pergamino y la banda a su clon.

—Acepto —respondió ella mientras veía a la otra Sakura partir. Sabía que él no la mataría. Su curiosidad le daría unos minutos para explicarse.

—¿Podrías ser más específica? —insistió, mirando su núcleo latir con fuerza. Estaba curado.

Sakura apretó los puños antes de clavar su mirada en la de él. En verdad parecía que no tenía ni idea sobre lo que ella se refería.

—Quiero que me conviertas en una marioneta humana —soltó.

Sasori sonrió con ironía, alzando la vista. Hacía unos minutos, ella lo había llamado “monstruo” por atentar contra la naturaleza humana. Sin embargo, ahora era ella quien traicionaba a su preciada aldea, quien abandonaba amigos y quizá familia sólo para convertirse en la abominación que tanto odiaba. Esa chica era muy intrépida o muy estúpida, mas eso no le restaba valor.

—¿Te unirías a mí, abandonarías tu cuerpo humano y todos los placeres que éste le da a una persona ignorante? Ilumíname, ¿qué vale lo suficiente para abandonar a tu aldea? —cuestionó, verdaderamente interesado.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió Sakura. La sonrisa de Sasori se intensificó.

—Yo soy el que cambiará tu cuerpo, considero que tengo el derecho de saber por qué lo haré —atajó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha. 

Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa sobre si decirle la verdad o no. Por supuesto, Sasori tenía razón al argumentar que poseía el derecho, aunque el asunto no era tan simple de decir. No era para nada agradable relatar cómo había sufrido tres veces la partida del que había amado desde que tenía memoria. Y no era tampoco como si a Sasori le interesara su situación sentimental.

Empero, esa pequeña molestia en su cabeza le indicaba que si no era honesta con Sasori, nada podría funcionar. De esa manera, y sólo de esa manera, Sakura podría ganarse la confianza del marionetista. Sólo así podría salvar a Sasuke de su oscuridad.

—El amor —respondió por fin.

Sasori permaneció quieto unos segundos, en los que borró la sonrisa de sus labios y la cambió por un gesto incómodo.

—¿Quieres decir que te has enamorado de mí, de un asesino que no distingue entre amigos, familia y presa? —preguntó, intimidante.

Sakura habría negado de inmediato todo eso, de no ser porque había puntos que concordaban perfectamente con Sasuke. Quizá no con el Sasuke de ese momento, pero sí con el Sasuke en el que se convertiría si ella no cumplía con su misión, porque ella así lo veía: había regresado hasta ese momento para rescatar a Sasuke de lo que antes no pudo.

—No, no de ti —susurró—. Sé que puedes suponer de quién te hablo. Quiero derrotar a Orochimaru en menos de mes y medio.

—Qué tontería. El arte no tiene el objeto de destruir, ni siquiera bajo el patético concepto de Deidara. Si quieres usar mi arte para eso, me negaré de inmediato —advirtió Sasori, ofendido.

—Mi intención es salvar al siguiente contenedor de Orochimaru. Si no lo hago, éste se trocará en algo que no desea —explicó Sakura, temerosa porque Sasori no cediera—. Si pudiera hacerlo sola, habría dejado que murieras.

Sasori la observó un segundo antes de asentir.

—Te refieres al Uchiha. Sí, escuché algo de él, pero no creí que te interesara. Eres demasiado inteligente como para creer que ese sujeto tiene salvación.

Sakura prefirió ignorar el último comentario pues no quería perder la oportunidad que tenía. Aunque le dolían las palabras de Sasori, sabía que algo en ellas era cierto, pero se negaba a aceptarlo abiertamente.

—Quiero vencer a Orochimaru y a Kabuto; sólo lo conseguiré con tu ayuda —insistió, acercándose a él.

—Eso me queda claro, aunque Orochimaru sólo tiene una temporada de debilidad, sólo existe una oportunidad para matarlo. Kabuto es una sabandija, tú puedes derrotarlo fácilmente.

—¿Significa que me ayudarás?

—Orochimaru no entra en mi lista de personas favoritas, ya se burló de mi arte una vez. Ni siquiera yo tengo suficiente poder para vencerlo, podría usarte a ti para reforzar mi armamento —musitó, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, esperando una reacción de enojo. Mas esa reacción jamás llegó—. Sin embargo, debes ser consciente de lo que pides.

—Lo soy —dijo ella con firmeza.

—No, no lo eres. Después de que el proceso empiece, no podré detenerme.

—Lo sé.

—No volverás a dormir.

—Lo sé.

—No volverás a comer.

—Lo sé.

—No distinguirás entre frío o calor.

—Lo sé.

Sasori calló un segundo, examinándola. Poseía firmeza, igual que antes, pero algo en ella se veía diferente. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor que antes no tenían. En realidad, Sakura sabía lo que deseaba.

—No podrás ser madre, jamás.

Sakura tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. No había querido pensar en eso, aunque sabía que Sasori sólo le decía cosas reales. No obstante, Sakura era consciente de cuál era su deseo y por qué: ya no deseaba que Sasuke se enamorara de ella, sólo quería que él no fuera el criminal que después sería. Así, Sakura era capaz de renunciar a todo eso, porque el amor te obliga a sacrificar, a cambiar. Y Sakura cambiaría por amor.

—Lo sé, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso —aseveró. 

Sasori, un tanto abrumado por su respuesta, desvió la mirada. No alcanzaba a comprender a Sakura, sus intenciones y su firmeza. Para Sasori, el amor no sólo era un juego de niños; sino que también se trataba de algo muy estúpido por lo débil que te volvía. Tantos ninjas habían perdido todo por el ciego amor que le tenían a alguien que Sasori terminó por clasificarlos como idiotas. Aquél que se enamora deja su razón atrás, abandona sus buenas ideas para aferrarse a sus impulsos. Tal y como Sakura lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Había dejado de pensar en el jinchuriki del kyūbi, se había olvidado de su misión de rescate, había olvidado que Chiyo aún estaba herida y que necesitaba atención médica urgente. Y todo para salvar a un miembro del clan maldito, un miembro del clan cuyo destino estaba marcado por los rastros de la sangre derramada, por la llamada: “Maldición de Odio”. Qué tontería tan grande.

—Si estás tan segura y ya que no usarás mi recompensa como regalo, haré lo que me pides, aunque agregaré unas cuantas cláusulas al trato —respondió Sasori poniéndose de pie. Sakura esperó a que se colocara frente a ella, sin decirle nada—. Número uno: para hacer una marioneta humana necesito una arcilla especial que tengo almacenada en una de las guaridas de Akatsuki; me ayudarás a infiltrarme y conseguirla, pues evidentemente no puedo pararme ahí y decir que sigo vivo, pero que he renunciado a ellos. Porque de ahora en adelante, tú y yo seremos equipo, y de eso se trata el número dos. ¿Sabes lo que significa? —preguntó, alzando la ceja— Que si tú necesitas de mi ayuda para matar a mi antiguo compañero, yo te la daré; mas si yo de repente necesito matar a alguien, quien sea, tú me ayudarás.

—Te refieres a Naruto —dijo ella—. Al jinchuriki del kyūbi.

Sasori negó lentamente.

—Me refiero a cualquiera. Puede ser ese jinchuriki, el otro sujeto o quien sea. Se puede tratar de alguien de Konoha o de alguien de cualquier otra aldea. Cuando yo necesite darle muerte a alguien, tú estarás obligada a proveerme tu ayuda: equipo. Eso también significa que ni uno ni otro va a delatarse. Yo soy desertor de la Arena y tú de la Hoja. Yo podría delatarte y tú a mí, pero no lo haremos. Ésa es la tercera cláusula.

—Nos protegeremos el uno al otro, entiendo —respondió Sakura, agachando la mirada—. Pe-pero no a Konoha, nunca atacaré a Konoha.

Sasori avanzó unos pasos hasta alzar el brazo de arcilla que seguía en el suelo. Con un par de movimientos de chakra, lo colocó en el lugar que le correspondía.

—Me pides que no ataque a Konoha al mismo tiempo del que hablas de salvar a un niño que se unió a un potente enemigo de la Hoja. Creo que voy entendiendo lo que en verdad proteges.

—A Sasuke-kun. —Se apresuró a decir.

—A Konoha —corrigió Sasori.

Sakura alzó una ceja, sin dejar de mirar cómo el marionetista arreglaba sus articulaciones. No parecía estar muy atento a su conversación con ella, aunque sus palabras demostraban lo contrario.

—Has dicho que si no salvas a Sasuke Uchiha, él se convertirá en algo que no quiere, lo que me hace pensar que se trata de un criminal que, si no me equivoco, será una amenaza para Konoha. Eso es lo que quieres prevenir. Temes que lastime a Konoha; o aún peor, temes que él sea quien lastime a Konoha. Temes tener que perder a alguien a quien quieres —adivinó, mirándola de reojo.

—Temo tantas cosas que ni siquiera yo podría enumerarlas, pero todos esos temores serán eliminados si logro mi cometido. Ayúdame, Sasori, y yo te ayudaré a conseguir los cuerpos que quieres, con la condición de que jamás toquemos a Konoha o a los hermanos de la Arena. Somos aliados —Se excusó.

Sasori terminó de colocar su brazo derecho antes de girar el cuerpo y volver a caminar hacia ella.

—Trato hecho —respondió, estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano con la de Sakura.

Y así, Sakura terminó la segunda fase del plan. El tomar la mano dura de Sasori y sentir lo frío de la cerámica la despertó de lo que acababa de hacer; mas no se encontró arrepentida. Sabía que lo hacía por Sasuke, lo hacía para evitar que se volviera un monstruo, un monstruo como Sakura lo sería una vez siguiera las instrucciones de Sasori.

Podía ver en los ojos de Sasori la cantidad enorme de personas que Sakura tendría que matar, que Sakura tendría que preparar para Sasori, que Sakura tendría que ver convertirse en marionetas humanas. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, el corazón de Sakura la obligaba a pensar que lo que hacía no lo hacía por nada más que por Sasuke.

Las escenas de sus encuentros llenaron su mente, aterrándola con lo que pasaría si ella no accedía a lo que Sasori pedía. Entendía que estaba cambiando la condena de Sasuke por la suya, aunque lo prefería. Se sentía culpable por Naruto, porque no podría cumplirle el sueño de ver de nuevo al equipo siete reunido. Se sintió triste al recordar que Sai no la conocería, que no discutirían o charlarían. Se sintió culpable por pensar en lo decepcionada que sus padres y Tsunade estarían de ella. Pero no se arrepintió, no pudo hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke, la tétrica sonrisa de Sasuke, la persiguió para acrecentar su determinación. Ella no quería verlo como un psicópata, no quería que nadie lo viera así. Y luego recordó la mirada insensible de Sasori al presentarse como una marioneta humana y, por alguna razón, Sakura no temió que esa expresión tan vacía se colocara en su propio rostro. Daría lo suficiente, incluso su cordura, por salvar a Sasuke. Lo único que deseaba era que ella jamás se convirtiera en una amenaza para Konoha. Pedía que el día en que la clasificaran como una criminal, fuera cualquier otro ninja no perteneciente a Konoha quien la matara. No soportaría ver los ojos de Naruto antes de su muerte. Y tampoco quería atentar contra la vida de su maestro o de Sai. No quería.

Pero ya no pensó en nada más. Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por su nuevo y peligroso compañero. Sasori soltó su mano y empezó a caminar fuera de la cueva, sin preocupación alguna. Aunque era un sujeto al que debía temerle, Sakura se encontró más temerosa por fallar a pesar de todo, por no ser suficiente para derrotar a la oscuridad en Sasuke.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Sasori, deteniéndose a unos metros y girando un poco su cabeza para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Sakura tragó saliva antes de seguirlo. Lo siguiente era huir antes de que se dieran cuenta de que la Sakura que ahora acompañaba al equipo de rescate, era falsa. La Sakura real sabía que para ese momento, no faltaba mucho, y sabía que ése sería el primer lugar donde la buscarían.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Se atrevió a preguntar, una vez caminando a un lado de Sasori.

—A mi casa —contestó Sasori sin darle importancia.

Sakura se detuvo de inmediato; Sasori leyó su duda en esa acción.

—No me refiero a Suna —aclaró con una media sonrisa—. Ese lugar dejó de ser mi hogar desde que mis padres murieron. Iremos al único lugar al que podría pertenecer.

***/*/*/*/***

“Lo único que estaba en mi mente cuando acepté su propuesta, era Sasuke. Lo hacía todo por y para salvarlo… No pueden juzgarme por haberme enamorado.”

“Aún hoy no sé por qué confié en ella. No sé por qué creí que no me iba a entregar a Suna. Tal vez… tal vez sólo me dejé llevar por sus palabras. Quizá fui ciego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar este fanfic en Wattpad o Fanfiction bajo el pseudónimo Andreea Maca.
> 
> Abrazos.
> 
> Andreea.


	3. El comienzo del viaje

Cuando el comité de rescate llegó a Suna, se le trató como a un grupo de héroes. Naruto no pudo alejarse mucho de Gaara y de sus hermanos; el equipo Gai fue atendido por Baki, por lo que se desaparecieron durante un largo rato. Kakashi, entonces, permaneció cerca de Sakura hasta que ella se disculpó para ir a dormir: había tenido el combate más largo de su vida. Kakashi la dejó ir sin siquiera sospechar que la muchacha de la que se había despedido era un simple clon. Por supuesto, el cansancio no le permitió observar esa clase de detalles. Si Neji hubiera activado su byakugan, todo el plan de Sakura se habría caído. Por fortuna para ella, todos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para notar la anormalidad en el cuerpo de Sakura, quien al sentarse en la cama de su cuarto asignado, desapareció, dejando como evidencia la nota y la banda de la verdadera Sakura. Dejó, como rastro, su despedida.

No fue hasta que la noche pasó y la cena se preparó, cuando Lee se acercó a la puerta de Sakura para avisarle que podía bajar. Cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, creyó que el combate contra Sasori había agotado en demasía a Sakura.

—Te dejaré la cena aquí afuera, Sakura-san. —Le dijo antes de regresar con su equipo.

—¿Y Sakura? —preguntó Neji.

—Parece que sigue dormida. Tal vez está aturdida por la muerte de Chiyo-bāsama —respondió Lee—. La dejaremos descansar, se lo merece.

Tenten y Neji asintieron, de acuerdo a las palabras de Lee. Después de todo, no sonaba ilógico que Sakura quisiera descansar tras una ardua batalla contra un Akatsuki, contra el maestro de las marionetas, Sasori.

Naruto agachó la mirada luego de escuchar lo afectada que se encontraba su amiga, pero no insistió. Se sintió culpable por haberla abandonado en ese combate, por no haberla cuidado como antaño y por correr tras un idiota sin escrúpulos ni moral. Lo valioso era proteger a su equipo y lo había olvidado. Tal vez después de cenar la iría a ver.

—Será mejor que se tome un descanso —dijo Kankurō, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta—. No sólo luchó contra Sasori, sino que también preparó un antídoto que parecía muy difícil y me atendió. Necesita una buena noche de sueño para recuperar chakra y energía.

—Kankurō tiene razón, Sakura hizo más de lo que la misión dictaba —añadió Temari—. Cuando amanezca, le daré las gracias y le haré un regalo.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la vi, defendiendo sin poder a Sasuke Uchiha —musitó Gaara, despertando recuerdos en Naruto—. Ahora ya tiene armamento para ponerse a la altura de un Akatsuki. —Sonrió a Naruto— Supongo que les debo un agradecimiento a todos ustedes.

Naruto empezó a reírse ante tales palabras. Kakashi le sonrió, aceptando que su alumno había madurado con los años y que aunque no había tenido verdadera oportunidad de exponer su poder, se percibía en su aura lo que era capaz de hacer. La valentía y audacia que demostró al perseguir a Deidara, al no rendirse y al dar todo de sí para rescatar a su amigo, eran dignas de un hokage. Por supuesto que Kakashi se sentía muy orgulloso de sus alumnos. Se sentía orgulloso de que su alumna, su única alumna, decidiera poner la cara y defender en lugar de ser defendida. De ser capaz de golpear sin miedo, de arriesgarse y ganar. Kakashi ya confiaba desde tiempo atrás que Sakura se convertiría en una ninja excepcional, pero no creía ver resultados tan pronto.

En definitiva, el único alumno al que no le seguía su avance era a Sasuke; aunque lejos de preocuparse porque no estuviera a la altura de sus compañeros, a Kakashi le preocupaba las medidas que Sasuke utilizara para fortalecerse. Finalmente, Sasuke buscaba venganza a cualquier costo, no le importaba que para eso tuviera que dejarse manipular por uno de los más grandes villanos del País del Fuego. Un sanin, un compañero de Jiraiya y Tsunade, un hombre entrenado por el tercer hokage. Un ninja desde siempre sensacional respecto a habilidades y con una aparente insensibilidad.

Sin embargo, las risas de Naruto y Lee lo distrajeron y lo regresaron a la realidad: cuando veía a Naruto reír o ser feliz, crecía la esperanza de que un día volviera a ver a su equipo junto. Si Naruto confiaba en que Sasuke tenía salvación, Kakashi se amarraría esa confianza al corazón y se obligaría en tenerle fe a Naruto. De alguna forma, ese niño siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

La cena, después de eso, pasó sin complicaciones. Todos los ninjas ahí reunidos conversaron y trataron de pasársela bien. Después de todo, no era muy común que el kazekage permitiera a otros ninjas comer en su hogar, no con invitación de “amigos”. Y aunque éste no rio demasiado, se le vio feliz y aliviado por volver a ver al muchacho que lo cambió. Evidentemente, al estar tan confiados en el futuro que les deparaba, no se preocuparon por la ausencia de Sakura; no se molestaron en suponer que quizá no era que Sakura estuviera dormida, sino que estaba ausente.

Y así fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Kankurō despertó a Naruto para que lo acompañase a ver a Sakura. Quería pedirle que lo llevara a ver el cuerpo de Sasori y recuperarlo. Kankurō estaba interesado en ese estilo y quería salvar al que era el creador de sus marionetas. Salvar su alma, claro, su arte; no su vida.

Naruto bostezó cerca de tres veces antes de ponerse de pie y guiar a Kankurō hasta la habitación que se le había designado a Sakura.

Recargó medio cuerpo en la puerta y golpeó ésta con los nudillos.

—Sakura-chan… Kankurō quiere pedirte un favor, dattebayo —dijo Naruto aún con expresión somnolienta.

No recibió respuesta, pero no se preocupó en ese momento. Kankurō, en cambio, empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Después de todo, el plato que Lee dejó la noche anterior seguía ahí.

—¿Sakura-chan? —repitió Naruto golpeando con más fuerza. Esta vez, al oír el mismo silencio, Naruto tomó la perilla con ambas manos y giró.

Al recorrer la puerta, se percató de la ausencia del cuerpo de su compañera y distinguió en la orilla de la cama la banda de Sakura, a un lado de una hoja doblada. De inmediato, una angustia irremediable se asentó en su pecho. Antes ya había sentido algo así, antes ya había escuchado los latidos de su corazón a esa velocidad, antes ya había sudado con sólo ver un objeto a su alrededor: cuando despertó en el Valle del Fin, en la espalda de Kakashi y con la cinta de Sasuke a su derecha. Esa cinta era lo que evidenciaba que Sasuke, su mejor amigo, ya no era un ninja de la Hoja, sino que había desertado.

Naruto temía que esa noticia la fuera a recibir también de Sakura, de su compañera fiel, de su mejor amiga, de la chica que todavía quería.

Con la respiración entrecortada y los labios entreabiertos, Naruto se acercó, seguido por Kankurō.

—No… —susurró al ver una línea horizontal que cruzaba el símbolo de Konoha en la banda de Sakura— ¡No! —exclamó tomándola.

Kankurō se sobresaltó ante el grito de Naruto y se preguntó qué razones tendría Sakura para desertar apenas terminó su primera misión contra un Akatsuki. Sin poder evitarlo, Kankurō se preguntó qué le habría hecho Sasori a Sakura para dejarla en un estado así. Entonces, vio la nota que Naruto aún no cataba.

Kankurō la tomó con cuidado, mientras Naruto apretaba con fuerza la cinta, sintiendo cómo cada una de sus partes se rompía, cómo se trozaba el cuadro del equipo siete que siempre llevaba en su mente. Sus dos mejores amigos, su familia, lo habían abandonado.

—Fue por Sasuke… —murmuró Kankurō con los ojos clavados en la muy corta nota de Sakura.

Naruto giró el cuello con tal rapidez que sintió cómo tronaba. No le importó; simplemente le arrebató la nota y la leyó.

“He ido por Sasuke. Tal vez tarde, no me busquen.

Los quiere.

Sakura.”

Naruto negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, negándose a creer que con un mensaje tan corto como seco, Sakura pudiera dejarlos, pudiera marcharse sin sentir nada más. Aún peor, Naruto se negaba a creer que Sakura fuera tras Sasuke sin compartir la noticia con él, con quien le había prometido traer a Sasuke de regreso. ¡Eran un equipo, los tres, los cuatro incluyendo a Kakashi! ¡Sakura no podía ser tan egoísta!

Enojado, frustrado y devastado, Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa además de gritar de manera desgarradora el nombre de Sakura.

Sakura tropezó con una rama en el suelo, mas se sostuvo del árbol a su derecha para no caerse. Estaba agotada: después de tres días de viaje de Konoha a Suna, de atender a Kankurō, de correr nuevamente hacia el encuentro de Gaara y luchar contra Sasori, Sakura ya no sentía las energías necesarias para una caminata más. Aunque no lo diría, no le haría saber a Sasori cuáles eran sus debilidades en ese momento. Sin importar cuánto le repitió él que ahora eran un equipo, Sakura no terminaba de confiar en ese sujeto, en ese asesino. Para Sakura, Sasori sólo sería un medio que utilizaría con el objeto de salvar a Sasuke. Una vez Sasuke estuviese en Konoha, Sakura se dejaría matar por aquél que lo deseara. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permanecería a merced de un monstruo.

Mientras Sakura se perdía en esos planes, Sasori la observaba de reojo un par de metros adelante. Sakura lucía cansada: debajo de sus ojos, se asomaban unas enormes y oscuras ojeras; sus piernas y brazos tenían heridas sin atender y sus labios estaban secos. Sasori había olvidado lo diferentes que eran los humanos, sobre todo humanos como ella, que estaban adiestrados a una buena vida. Deidara era distinto, era un hombre acostumbrado a los desvelos y ayunos; pocas veces se detenían a descansar porque Sasori detestaba esperar o hacer esperar a alguien. Deidara solía hacer siestas de una o dos horas, nada largo, y comía entre viajes: sabía lo que le molestaba a Sasori y no le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

Empero, Sasori sabía que Sakura sería la excepción a su regla más importante, sabía que para que Sakura funcionara como humana, tenía que darle sus tiempos como humana. Además, seguramente Sakura no había descansado como se debía desde que su misión empezó. Tal vez ni siquiera habría comido algo decente.

—Has empezado a caminar muy lento, detengámonos —dijo parándose en seco.

Sakura obedeció por un segundo, en el que miró a Sasori recargarse en un tronco para observarla. Detestaba cómo la miraba, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña e indefensa que necesitaba del cuidado de otros, como si otra vez fuera ella la débil del equipo. Como si Sasori hubiera olvidado que fue ella quien lo desarmó.

—No. Continuemos —replicó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y avanzando. Sasori no respondió: sólo la miró alzar con orgullo y un dejo de ofensa la barbilla.

—Te desmayarás si no descansas. —Le dijo aún recargado en el árbol, al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a tropezar— Al menos una hora.

—He dicho que continuemos —espetó ella sin detenerse.

Sasori suspiró antes de lanzar un par de hilos de chakra hacia las piernas de Sakura. Ella sintió un pequeño piquete cuando Sasori por fin la controló. Apretó los dientes, enfadada. Antes había pasado por eso, antes o quizá después, cuando Sasori, en estado de Edo Tensei, la controló de la misma manera para atraerla hacia donde la esperaba. La misma sensación de desagrado cruzó por su cuerpo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Sasori la obligó a regresar hacia donde escuchaba su voz.

—Detesto que cambien mi ritmo; prefiero esperar a que recuperes fuerzas —explicó él haciéndola caminar hacia su dirección—. Así que tendrás que obedecerme al menos esta vez.

—Si necesitas que corra, lo haré, pero no tires de mí. No soy tu marioneta —dijo Sakura concentrando chakra en sus piernas para tratar de romper el enlace de Sasori.

—Aún —contestó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Nunca —aclaró ella, reuniendo más fuerza.

—Creí que eso me pediste, niña. —Siguió Sasori, encontrando cierta diversión al molestarla.

Podía leer en sus facciones que lo que hacía no era por placer, que Sakura había tomado una decisión premeditada y que no estaba conforme con eso. Podía ver en sus movimientos toscos que trataba de liberarse del control que él ejercía sobre ella. Y podía sentir cómo esos esfuerzos daban frutos porque a cada milésima de segundo, Sasori percibía la tensión en su flujo de chakra. Sakura era, después de todo, una magnífica manipuladora de chakra.

—Te pedí ser una marioneta humana, jamás hablé de pertenecerte —corrigió Sakura, rompiendo por fin los hilos que la ataban a los deseos de Sasori.

Se percató de la cercanía entre ambos, se percató de que a esa distancia podía ver con claridad las líneas en los ojos de Sasori y se enfadó por el grado al que Sasori llegó al hacerla caminar.

—Monstruo —gruñó.

—Ingenua —respondió él, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo antes de darle la espalda.

—Caminaremos, no soy una mujer débil —dijo. Esta vez, Sasori no se opuso. Lo único que Sakura necesitaba era un impulso para esforzarse un poco más, para obligar a su organismo a resistir un par de kilómetros más.

Sasori le permitió caminar unos metros antes de seguirla y adelantarla para mostrarle el camino. Existía la posibilidad de que, al final, Sakura no fuera tan mala compañía. Era una mujer muy fuerte, efectivamente, muy capaz de superar sus propios límites y con un carácter que haría temblar a la mayoría de la comunidad masculina. Por fortuna, para Sasori ese carácter sólo hacía mucho más interesante su compañía.

De haber sabido que se encontraría con una niña de ese estilo, Sasori habría bromeado aún más con ella durante su batalla. A pesar de que Sasori detestara la perspectiva de arte que Deidara poseía, admitía que las discusiones eran las que mantenían su compañerismo al cien. Extrañaría tener a alguien con quién debatir sobre distintas corrientes artísticas, mas recibiría a cambio los gestos y movimientos más emocionantes que sólo Sakura podría darle. Bienvenido, espectáculo.

Por un lado, Sakura tomaba a Sasori como una herramienta; pero por el otro, Sasori tomaba a Sakura como una diversión. Ciertamente, ninguno se veía como un compañero, aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a despedirse del otro. Tal vez ése sea el principio de un equipo: el no querer apartarse de la persona a su lado. No obstante, ese concepto era algo que no importaba en el inicio de la relación entre Sasori y Sakura.

Tras unas cuatro horas de viaje, en las que Sakura ignoró las recomendaciones de Sasori, por fin divisaron una pequeña cabaña de ladrillo viejo. Estaba a un lado de un río y un enorme roble que protegía de la vista aérea a la casa.

Sakura vio la expresión relajada de Sasori al caminar hacia ese lugar. Lo siguió: habían llegado al lugar que él llamaba “hogar”.

Sasori se adelantó, sin esperar a Sakura. Cerró la puerta de madera antigua detrás de sí y le echó un corto vistazo a lo que había a su alrededor. Tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por ahí: desde que se había unido a Akatsuki.

En diversas ocasiones quiso regresar a ese lugar, a ese lugar que cuando era niño descubrió junto con su único posible amigo, Komushi. De esta forma, Komushi había sido el único que conocía el escondite de Sasori.

Ése fue el lugar donde Sasori creó la marioneta del tercer kazekage, donde ideó mejores venenos y donde guardó ciertos prototipos de marionets humanas de bajo nivel – regularmente huérfanos. Era, entonces, el laboratorio original de Sasori, aquél a donde volvía una vez terminaba de recolectar cuerpos suficientemente fuertes para su colección. O al menos así fue hasta que aceptó unirse a Akatsuki. Sasori tampoco se quejaba de su estancia en la organización pues le habían dejado una habitación doble para sus creaciones y experimentos. Ciertamente, en ese sitio fue donde Sasori mejoró su propia maquinaria, donde encontró el material exacto para su cuerpo como marioneta. Y, por supuesto, donde hizo mejorías en la marioneta Hiruko.

Estaba mirando uno de sus antiguas recetas cuando escuchó a Sakura toser. Ya la había olvidado, ya había olvidado que esa mocosa estaba ahí para que él la convirtiera en marioneta. Al ser una simple humana, Sakura era propensa a enfermarse en medio de todo el polvo de la cabaña.

Sasori ya había olvidado lo débiles que eran los humanos.

—Esto apesta —musitó Sakura cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con la mano— ¿Hace cuánto que no vienes aquí? —preguntó sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

—Ocho años, tal vez —contestó Sasori de manera automática—. Fue antes de unirme a Akatsuki. Estamos seguros, por el momento, nadie conoce este lugar —agregó.

Sakura asintió, sintiendo de nuevo la culpa por haberse unido a un miembro muy peligroso de Akatsuki. Sasori soltaba la lengua con tanta facilidad, hablaba sin pensar en lo que podrían significar esas palabras para una ninja que no había planeado ser una mercenaria.

Cabizbaja, decidió recorrer las habitaciones. No podía hacer otra cosa por el momento y deseaba no ver a Sasori al menos por unos minutos.

—Esta cabaña ha estado abandonado desde que yo era un niño —dijo Sasori al escuchar los pasos de su nueva compañera—. En las habitaciones hay colchones y cobijas; tal vez tengan algunos bichos, pero puedes dormir ahí, supongo.

Sakura no respondió. Le enfermaba la cuestión de protegerse el uno al otro, de buscar el bienestar de un asesino tan frío como él, le enfermaba el hecho de que ese asesino buscara la forma de que ella se sintiera mejor. Un sueño no le serviría de nada, no cambiaría su decisión y el rumbo de su camino.

A pesar de que mantenía a Sasuke en su mente, de que su risa frenética y su mirada desquiciada la perseguían, Sakura no podía evitar el pensar a cuántas personas mataría estando al lado de Sasori. No podía evitar el pensar en las últimas expresiones que vería en los rostros de sus víctimas, en el asqueroso proceso en el que serían sometidas. No podía evitar la carga de ser culpable de que todas esas muertes sucedieran. Si ella no hubiera salvado al marionetista, si no lo hubiera curado, nada de eso pasaría.

Empero, si ella no hubiera hecho aquel sacrificio, Sasuke hubiera ocupado el lugar de Sasori; Sasuke hubiera sido el psicópata temido por todas las aldeas, el criminal que se atrevería a enfrentarse a los cinco kage. Sakura no toleraría ver eso de nuevo, no toleraría sentir una vez más cómo se rompía su corazón.

—Gracias —susurró antes de abrazarse a sí misma y buscar refugio en las habitaciones.

Para salvar a Sasuke, ella tendría que soportar la sangre en sus manos.

Sasori, por su parte, dedicó el resto de la mañana a reparar su cuerpo y colocar una pequeña capa de cerámica de marionetas para restablecer su apariencia. Detestaba que las marcas en sus dedos fuera tan notorias. Además, sabía que el golpe de Sakura en su mejilla era peligroso, porque si la loca volvía a hacerlo, esa pieza se rompería y Sasori no podría crear otra si no podía ver.

Niña tonta.

Sasori no se preocupó por el llanto de Sakura, no se preocupó por la culpa que ella sentía, no se preocupó por la tristeza que de ahora en adelante los ojos de Sakura cargarían. Sasori sólo pensó en lo que a él le importaba, Sasori sólo pensó en lo que tendría que hacer para recuperar las otras 196 marionetas que tenía en una de las guaridas de Akatsuki.

Para él, las muertes que estuvieran frente a sus ojos y la sangre que corriera en sus manos, no era algo esencial. El asesinato no era la razón, sino el primer medio para la creación de su arte. Aunque por el ruido de los gemidos de Sakura, Sasori presintió que el asunto sería más complejo para ella. Aunque no le importó: ella se había metido en ese trato y no había elección. Si no quería salvarlo, debió permitir que muriera. Si no quería matar a nadie, no debió aceptar el trato: le hubiera sido tan sencillo darle muerte. Si no quería perder todo lo que Konoha le había dado, no debió rasgar su banda y escribir esa carta.

Las personas son libres de decidir a dónde pertenecen, las personas toman decisiones de acuerdo a sus criterios. Las personas sufren porque han tomado esa decisión, mas las personas también deberían ser capaces de afrontar esa decisión, alzar la barbilla y seguir adelante. Sasori sabía todo eso, sabía que Sakura había elegido un camino sin retorno y sin garantía de vida, pero aseguraba, por el carácter que la identificaba, que Sakura podría sobreponerse ante ese dolor. Si ese Sasuke era lo que la había empujado a formular ese plan, entonces ese Sasuke debía ser el empuje de Sakura para continuar. Sakura no era una persona que se echara hacia atrás y Sasori esperaba ver aquella decisión levantarse de la llorona Sakura.

Porque aunque el sentimiento no fuera recíproco, confiaba en ella.

***/*/*/*/***

“No dudé en ningún momento qué era lo que quería hacer y por qué. Pero sí me dolió alejarme de los que quería… Aunque luego… luego entendí que había hecho lo correcto.”

“No, ella no significaba nada para mí. Sakura sólo era una niña molesta con la que me entretendría unos días, unas semanas, quizá. Ella no era nadie, no me dolían sus lágrimas o sus desvelos. Ella lo escogió así.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden que estoy publicando esta historia tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfiction bajo el pseudónimo de Andreea Maca.
> 
> Para una mejor o mayor comunicación, pueden encontrar mi página en fb, Maca Kei Fanfiction, o mi perfil personal, Nayla Kei. 
> 
> Abrazos.
> 
> Nayla.


	4. Modales infantiles

Lo sabía. Sabía cuál iba a ser su destino si seguía ahí. Lo veía en sus ojos mientras Sasori permanecía sentado frente a una mesa, haciendo cosas que a Sakura no le importaban. Porque Sasori no era de su interés, porque nada de lo que él hiciera le podía importar.

Esa mañana, dos días después de que llegaran a ese escondite, Sakura despertó con lágrimas secas en las mejillas. De nuevo. Tuvo pesadillas, las tuvo de nuevo con los recuerdos que ya no le pertenecían a ella, sino a la Sakura que hubiera vivido si no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Sasori. Las escenas eran las mismas, los paisajes eran los mismos: veía a Sasuke convertirse en un monstruo. En un monstruo como ella lo sería una vez Sasori decidiera atacar a lo que quisiera atacar. Y dolía, dolía convertirse en lo que detestaba; dolía, pero sabía que era lo correcto, que era lo necesario para salvar a Sasuke.

Sakura, sin tolerar más el olor estupefacto de la cabaña, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sintió la mirada de Sasori sobre sí, pero no le dio explicaciones. Él sabía que no tenía a dónde ir, que no se iría muy lejos y que regresaría. Aunque no se dijeran nada, ellos se comunicaban. Aunque ella no lo dijera, Sasori sabía que sufría. Mas no le importaba, no tenía por qué. Simplemente, eran dos sujetos que se habían aliado para complacer las necesidades del otro.

Sakura caminó hacia el pequeño lago que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban quedándose. Una vez ahí, se desnudó y entró en el agua, sumergiéndose por completo para sentir que el agua ahogaba sus penas, sus dolores. Para fingir que podría ahogarse ella misma. Qué sencillo sería permitir que el agua se introdujera en sus pulmones, qué sencillo sería morir ahí. Pero no lo haría, y lloraba por eso, porque ella quería salvar a Sasuke y estaba dispuesta a permitir que esa sensación de culpa la llenara por completo. Estaba dispuesta a todo… incluso a verse a sí misma asesinar a una familia, a una aldea entera, incluso verse a sí misma en las manos de un marionetista del demonio. Incluso permitirse que las manos de un asesino la convirtieran en lo que era él. Permitir que él reprodujera su cuerpo en otro cuerpo, permitir que él la transportara hasta ese cuerpo y permitir que él le diera el poder para evitar que Sasuke fuera lo que sería.

Permaneció en el agua un largo tiempo, en el que se bañó y jugó un rato con sus manos y piernas. Intentó olvidarse un momento de lo que hacía ahí, intentó verse como cuando niña jugaba con Ino en las aguas termales de Konoha. Lo intentó y pareció conseguirlo, hasta que después de hundir todo su cuerpo y luego asomar la cabeza, vio a Sasori de pie, a algunos metros de ella, mirándola con una ceja alzada. Sakura no pudo identificar si el marionetista sonreía, pero estuvo segura de que se burlaba de ella, de la manera tan infantil en la que ella se movía, de los gestos que seguramente le vio hacer. De lo ridícula que se vio en el agua.

Y por primera vez desde que decidió aceptar a Sasori como su compañero, sintió algo distinto a la culpa o a la tristeza: vergüenza. Vergüenza no sólo de lo que había hecho en el agua, vergüenza porque además, se encontraba completamente desnuda y el agua del lago era muy clara. Vergüenza porque al intentar cubrir sus senos y su pubis, se hundió sin remedio; causando ahora sí una ligera risa en Sasori.

—No te he mirado si es lo que crees. —Le advirtió Sasori una vez Sakura consiguió mantenerse en flote— Te he traído una capa oscura, tu ropa es muy llamativa para el lugar a donde iremos.

Sakura entonces miró la prenda que Sasori sostenía en la mano derecha. Era color vino, al igual que la que él tenía puesta, era del mismo color que las de todas sus marionetas. De inmediato, olvidó su problema de vergüenza y bufó, ofendida.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu marioneta. —Le espetó, dirigiéndose a la orilla del lago.

—No discutiré eso contigo, no ahora, por lo pronto. Me refiero, niña, a que el rosa de tu cabello es suficientemente llamativo como para resaltarlo con el color rojo en tu blusa y el rosa en tu falda. Por eso quiero que al menos tengas un poco de discreción y te pongas esto encima —respondió Sasori arrojando la capa al montón de ropa que Sakura apiló cerca del lago—. Si no vas a desayunar, partiremos en cuanto te vistas. Te espero adentro. —Finalizó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—No tiene nada de malo mi ropa —farfulló Sakura cual niña pequeña que se rehúsa a despedirse de su pijama favorito.

Sin embargo, luego de vestirse con su usual conjunto, extendió la capa frente a ella antes de introducir su nariz en las mangas. Realmente como una niña pequeña hurgando en la ropa que no le gusta, pero que debe ponerse. Sasori negó con la cabeza, mirándola desde la ventana.

Luego de analizar las palabras de Sasori y percatarse de que tenía razón, Sakura se enfundó en la capa color vino. Disimuladamente, se miró a sí misma y se encontró mucho más cómoda de lo que esperaba. Incluso parecía que Sasori había tenido la prudencia de hacer un corte en la cintura para que no la prenda no incomodara a Sakura y además, resaltara lo que Sakura más amaba de su anatomía: la delgadez de su cintura. Inconscientemente sonrió, recordando que Ino habría hecho lo mismo por ella. Tal vez, ése fue el gesto más amable por parte de Sasori en sus primeros días juntos. O tal vez, lo hizo para evitar que fuera quejándose por todos lados. No importaba la razón, Sakura se había adaptado bien a la capa.

La abrochó hasta el cuello y acomodó el gorro que colgaba en su espalda para que cubriera las puntas de su cabello. Una vez su vanidad se complació, Sakura avanzó hasta llegar a la cabaña. No se sorprendió de ver a Sasori colocando un pergamino en las aberturas de su espalda. Él había colocado su capa en la silla donde siempre trabajaba, para acomodar mejor lo que ocuparía. Sakura vio con cierta repulsión el veneno que escurría en lo que debía ser su estómago. Vaya que desperdiciaba demasiado en todos sus artefactos.

—Te estaba esperando. —Le dijo Sasori antes de tomar la capa de la silla y meter los brazos en ésta— Ah, veo que aceptaste la prenda —comentó, señalando con una cabezada la capa.

Sakura simplemente asintió. Luego de ver el cuerpo de Sasori y recordar lo que él era, se arrepintió de creer que podría caber la amabilidad en ese criminal. Entonces fijó su atención en la prisa que llevaba Sasori por salirse de ahí. Temió que hubieran sido ubicados por los de la Hoja o los de la Arena, así que se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella con cierto temor.

—¿Debería ocurrir algo? —respondió él mientras abrochaba el último botón de su capa.

—¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿Alguien nos ha seguido?

—No por ahora, pero no tardarán en encontrar este lugar. Tu olor debe ser muy característico; la capa lo aminorará un poco hasta que empecemos con la transformación.

Esas últimas palabras atrajeron a Sakura cual imán. El brillo en sus ojos se intensificó; Sasori lo notó, mas no mencionó nada.

—¿Cuándo lo iniciaremos? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Cuando recupere mis instrumentos y materiales. Están en la guarida central de Akatsuki, a ese lugar iremos ahora —dijo Sasori previo a caminar hacia la salida de la cabaña, consciente de que ese lugar podría entumecer de miedo a Sakura.

—¡Espera! —pidió ella mientras corría hasta alcanzarlo— No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Sería muy peligroso si nos descubren. No podremos matarlos a todos, no tenemos…

—No pienses demasiado, pequeña niña. Por eso te he dado la capa y por eso te he pedido ser discreta. Cuando yo te diga, cubrirás tu cabeza y te pegarás a mí. La zona a la que iremos está controlada por el rinnegan, así que tenemos que ser muy precavidos de lo que hacemos. Es fácil que yo me pueda ocultar porque no tengo un cuerpo humano, pero tú serás un problema.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, en ese caso? —cuestionó ella al mismo tiempo que dejaban atrás a la cabaña. Sasori se detuvo antes de mirarla.

—Tendrás que permitir que te selle dentro de un pergamino. No existe otra alternativa —explicó, a sabiendas del griterío que recibiría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego a formar parte de tu maldita colección! ¡No voy a ser sellada por ti ni por nadie! ¡Ya te dije que…!

—A menos de que puedas convertirte en un animal u objeto, no tienes escapatoria —advirtió Sasori, interrumpiéndola. Sakura balbuceó otra sarta de palabras inentendibles, admitiendo que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Sasori se alzó de hombros, triunfante, previo a continuar su camino.

—Maldito —susurró Sakura, abrazándose a sí misma—. Desharás el sello en cuanto salgamos de la Aldea de la Lluvia —dijo sin percatarse de cuánto dejó salir en ese momento.

—¿Cómo sabes que está en la Aldea de la Lluvia? —inquirió Sasori deteniéndose nuevamente. Sakura se mordió el labio, insultándose por haber descuidado su secreto.

—Investigaciones de Konoha. No puedo decirte nada de los secretos de mi aldea; sin importar que haya desertado, no estoy capacitada para decirte algo. Ya no perteneces a Akatsuki, tampoco te incumbe —contestó ella, haciendo gala de su inteligencia.

—Y tú no perteneces a Konoha, no les debes nada —espetó él—. Como sea, avanza. El camino es largo.

Sakura asintió, aliviada porque Sasori decidiera no indagar más en el asunto. Sasori, mientras tanto, continuó su camino.

Shizune pocas veces había visto de esa manera a Tsunade. La hokage no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro en su despacho. Alternaba su mirada del piso al techo mientras farfullaba unas cuantas maldiciones –algunas a ella misma y otras a Sakura. Había recibido una carta urgente de Suna donde explicaban la ausencia de Sakura. En ésta pedían autorización para que sus ninjas –el equipo Gai, Kakashi y Naruto– permanecieran en la Arena hasta que tuvieran por lo menos una pista de dónde se encontraba Sakura.

Tsunade, rendida ante la emergencia y la impotencia, accedió. Sin embargo, no permitió que nadie se acercara a ella. Prohibió la visita de todo ninja e incluso ocultó el escape de Sakura. Así sería hasta que ella misma lo admitiera.

Shizune, la única a la que le había consentido acompañarla, la miraba con Tonton en los brazos. Entendía la frustración de la hokage y le dolía que no pudiera hacer nada. Sakura había sido más que su alumna: se convirtió en su reflejo y en la esperanza de las ninjas. Ella era el orgullo de Tsunade, su alumna preferida y la mujer a la que admiraba por su inteligencia. Sakura aún era todo eso para la hokage… aun cuando Sakura le hubiera fallado.

Sin importar las excusas que Sakura puso, para todos tendría que ser clasificada como una desertora. Ése título no le gustaría a nadie, pues no tenía verdaderos motivos para alejarse de su aldea, de sus amigos. Sasuke, a pesar de sus errores, tuvo una razón para irse –estúpida, pero la tuvo– mas Sakura no, Sakura era una ninja con facilidades y amor en sus manos. Sakura no tenía razón para irse, para alejarse. No tenía por qué desertar, no tenía por qué guardarse información para recuperar a Sasuke.

Y, aunque Shizune no lo dijera en voz alta, ella no creía que Sakura se hubiera ido por decisión propia. Temía que hubiera encontrado un ninja quela hubiera obligado, un aliado de Akatsuki, quizá. Shizune estaba segura de que Sakura no podría hacerles eso por mano propia; tenía que haber un genio criminal detrás de todo eso.

—Dime lo que piensas —ordenó Tsunade a Shizune, luego de descubrir a su asistente y amiga con una expresión de duda.

Shizune se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la hokage. Miró sus ojos claros antes de pedir que le repitiera la pregunta. Tsunade lo hizo, con el entrecejo fruncido y alzando la voz.

—Ah… yo… N-no creo que Sakura-san haya hecho esto por sí sola. Me parece que hay alguien que puede estar controlándola. Tal vez la amenazaron —sugirió.

—También lo pensé, pero no habría nadie que pudiera hacerlo. Se confirmó por Chiyo la muerte de Sasori, el Akatsuki contra el que pelearon. No había nadie más en esa pelea —respondió Tsunade—. Tal vez ese Sasori le dio información a Sakura y ella estúpidamente se lanzó a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha. Yo sabía bien que ese amor por el Uchiha le iba a traer problemas, pero no creí que fueran de esta magnitud.

—¿Qué problemas tiene Sakura? —preguntó Shikamaru, abriendo la puerta. A su lado, Ino, Chōji y Asuma miraban a Tsunade, quien al verlos, apretó los dientes.

—¡Exigí que nadie entrara a mi despacho! —gritó, enfadada— ¡¿Acaso están sordos?!

—Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama, pero acabamos de llegar de la misión. No sabemos nada de prohibiciones —dijo Asuma, afilando su mirada—. Y tampoco sabemos nada de Sakura. ¿Le ocurrió algo?

Tsunade dejó caer con fuerza los brazos, golpeando a su paso el escritorio frente a ella. Sabía que algún día la aldea se enteraría de la situación de Sakura, pero no esperaba que fuera antes de que ella lo asimilara. Reconocía la relación que Sakura e Ino tenían y advertía que ésta no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados si se enteraba que su mejor amiga había ido a quién sabe dónde para salvar a Sasuke. Desertando de la aldea antes, claro. Comportándose como una niña inmadura y estúpida. Comportándose como ni siquiera Naruto podría hacerlo. Sí, Tsunade reconocía que Sakura la había decepcionado.

—¡¿Qué sucedió con Sakura, Tsunade-sama?! —gritó Ino, adelantándose unos pasos a Shikamaru.

Chōji la tomó del brazo para evitar que avanzara más y provocara la ira de la hokage.

—Se volvió loca —murmuró Tsunade.

—¿Loca? —repitió Ino.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —inquirió Asuma, temiendo la verdad.

—Ella… —Tsunade tragó saliva— Sakura desertó de Konoha para buscar a Sasuke Uchiha —explicó con toda la frialdad que fue capaz, evitando la mirada del equipo Asuma.

Una oleada de silencio inundó la habitación. Nadie, ni siquiera la misma hokage, podían aceptar esas palabras como algo real. Ino negó con la cabeza un par de veces, recordando la última vez que vio a su amiga, recordando la conversación que tuvieron sobre recuperar su chakra a mayor velocidad que antes. Hablaron también de cosas absurdas como los alimentos con los que debían cuidar su línea. Hablaron de cualquier tontería que Ino no consiguió recordar bien. Sólo sabía que no podía ser cierto, que Sakura no podría abandonarla. No podía.

—No me digan que un loco obsesionado con la juventud eterna le ofreció un poder mayor del que ya posee —dijo Shikamaru, tras unos segundos.

—Ella se fue por su propio pie —respondió Tsunade.

—No tiene motivos ni fuerza suficiente para ir sola —refutó Asuma.

—Pero así se fue. ¿En qué momento se volvió tan tonta como para aventurarse a algo tan peligroso? No lo sé, porque de esta aldea se fue completamente cuerda.

—Acusar a Suna de lo que sea que haya arrastrado a Sakura a tomar esa decisión es algo muy delicado, Tsunade-sama.

—Y permitir que una muchachita de quince años engañara a un kage en su propio hogar también es algo muy delicado, Asuma.

—El kage en cuestión también tiene quince años —dijo Shikamaru, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Neji y Kiba irán con nosotros en el escuadrón de rescate? —preguntó Chōji, preocupado por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo en esa discusión.

—No, esto no es como en aquella ocasión. Sakura no se fue con ningún criminal, ella no fue reclutada por nadie. ¡Sakura no es como Sasuke y no lo será! —bramó Tsunade— ¡Sakura va a regresar, ella…!

—¡Tsunade-shizou! —gritó Ino para llamar su atención. Sus ojos azules ya desbordaban lágrimas de impotencia e incredulidad— ¡Tenemos que ir por ella antes de que sea tarde!

Los restantes en la habitación la miraron. Entendieron por su mirada y por la manera como temblaba su cuerpo, que Ino era la única que estaba pensando con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Entendieron que Ino fue la única en aceptar la maldita realidad y en poner los pies en el suelo. No importaban las razones de Sakura, ella se había ido; pero tenían que encontrarla, tenían que evitar que siguiera alejándose o sería tan inalcanzable como Sasuke.

Tsunade bajó la mirada, avergonzada, antes de responder:

—El equipo Gai, Kakashi, Naruto y los hermanos de la Arena ya están buscándola. Por suerte, envié a Neji, con el byakugan, y a Kakashi, con Pakkun y los demás perros, para que agilizaran la búsqueda de Gaara. Ahora, los dos serán de gran utilidad. Sin contar a Gaara y su “tercer ojo”. Confío en que ellos puedan traerla de regreso —confesó con la voz ligeramente cortada.

Tanto el equipo Asuma como Shizune sintieron el pesar en Tsunade. Sería difícil que Sakura escapara ante tales cosas, pero no contaban con que fuera un criminal de Akatsuki el que estuviera con ella. No contaban con que fuera un experto en ocultamiento el que la protegiera de ser descubierta.

Porque aunque Sakura pudiera sentir que su andar era muy natural y despreocupado, Sasori había preparado una serie de trampas y sensores en ese bosque. Porque Sasori no había perdido el tiempo mientras ella dormía o se lamentaba de su mala suerte. Porque Sasori se estaba tomando muy en serio su misión. Porque para Sasori ya no existía el “decepcionar” a alguien. Porque Sasori no quería entender a Sakura en su dolor. Porque Sasori, internamente, quería que todos y cada uno de los amigos de Sakura cayeran en las trampas. Porque Sasori seguía siendo ese hombre sádico que capturaba a los mejores ninjas para su colección.

Porque la promesa que le hizo a Sakura de no tocar a nadie de Konoha o a los hermanos de la Arena, fue mentira.

—Detengámonos —dijo Sakura luego de cuatro horas de caminar a un lado de Sasori. Su compañero obedeció para mirar cómo ella recogía una serie de hongos y plantas medicinales a su alrededor.

—No puedes alimentarte únicamente de setas. —Le dijo Sasori.

—Lo sé. Con esto crearé píldoras de alimento. Me ayudarán a soportar el hambre y a recuperar fuerzas. Las prepararé cuando descansemos en la noche —explicó ella, arrancando un par de flores que le darían un sabor más agradable a sus píldoras.

Sasori asintió.

En ese momento, sintió en uno de los hilos de chakra que colocó en el perímetro, el movimiento rápido de tres ninjas. Reconoció el chakra de uno de ellos: pertenecían al escuadrón de rescate del jinchuriki. Miró de nuevo a Sakura y apretó los dientes. Sakura se detenía en cada planta a su alrededor para comprobar si le servirían o no. No había tiempo para ser selectivos, los amigos de Sakura los alcanzarían en cualquier momento si no se apresuraba.

—Es suficiente, tenemos que irnos —dijo Sasori tocándole con insistencia el hombro derecho. Sakura se sacudió para evitar el contacto del marionetista—. No estoy jugando. Tus amigos vienen para acá. El ninja sensor está con ellos, nos descubrirá en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

De inmediato, un hilo más cercano a Sasori le advirtió que estaban demasiado cerca como para que el sensor los ubicara. Sasori no previó nada más.

Tomó de la cintura a Sakura antes de saltar a un árbol cercano y saltar con los pataleos y manotazos de Sakura en su cuerpo de arcilla. Pero no podía seguir su paso de humano, su débil paso de humano. Esos ninjas, a diferencia de Sakura, habían tomado un descanso admirable y poseían la fuerza para alcanzarlos, enfrentarlos y derrotarlos. Y aunque a Sasori le importaba muy poco lo que fuera que Sakura quisiera hacer, no permitiría que alguien se burlara de él de esa forma. No era justo ni honroso que se enfrentaran a él cuando no tenía su armamento preparado.

—¡Estás lastimándome, torpe! —gritó Sakura— ¡Puedo caminar, suéltame! —gritó sin dejar de sacudirse.

Sasori, enfurruñado, se detuvo en una rama ancha para colocarla a su lado. Se miraron durante unos segundos, en los que Sakura lo insultó mentalmente por haberla tratado como un objeto de arcilla. Sasori desvió los ojos de ella para percibir el movimiento en sus hilos de chakra. Parecía que se habían alejado lo suficiente, aunque no por eso se sentía seguro.

—Te lo diré una sola vez, niña, si ellos se acercan a nosotros, todo tu plan se desvanecerá —explicó con la mirada clavada en el oeste, justo de donde venían—. No habrá descansos esta noche, tenemos que alejarnos de ellos.

Sakura apenas pudo asimilar esas palabras antes de sentir cómo era asida de la muñeca para obligarla a saltar entre las ramas, manteniendo el rápido ritmo de Sasori. Vio su perfil mientras se alejaban y encontró en su mejilla un ligero rastro del golpe que ella le dio en la cueva donde pelearon. Aunque Sasori no fuera un humano por completo, aún podía percibir en él ciertos amagos de lo que un día fue, como esa “cicatriz” en su mejilla.

—Deja de mirarme y pon atención a donde caminas —ordenó Sasori.

Sakura, enojada por ser tratada como una niña, se soltó del agarre de Sasori y continuó su camino.

***/*/*/*/***

“Fue muy pedante en un principio. Me trataba de una forma un tanto extraña… A veces me cuidaba, aunque su manera de cuidar me cohibía. Él… él nunca fue alguien completamente normal. Creo que eso fue lo que me intrigó de él.”

“Era torpe, era infantil y muy distraída. Se preocupaba por cosas tontas e ignoraba lo verdaderamente importante. Sakura… Sakura era como una niña a quien yo debía proteger. Así lo vi desde un principio.”


	5. Guarida

La noche cayó mientras Sasori seguía jalando con fuerza a Sakura, sacándola del perímetro de búsqueda en el que los ninjas de Konoha los habían metido. A pesar de reconocer que no eran tantos ninjas como en un principio, sabía que si uno de ellos los encontraba, todo plan se terminaría.

Sakura jadeaba, agotada. Sentía en sus músculos el dolor de la presión por correr por tanto tiempo sin haberse detenido, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza y estómago le molestaban por no haber consumido alimento alguno. Sasori no vio, o tal vez lo ignoró, pero ella emanó una pequeña cantidad de chakra curativo para sí misma. Sabía que si no se apresuraba a tratarse como lo que era –una humana– perdería el conocimiento. Entonces, Sasori sí se enfadaría por tener que hacerse cargo de la “niña” con él.

—Apresúrate, Sakura— dijo Sasori, jaloneándola con más fuerza. Ella volvió a jadear y esta vez él se dio cuenta— Ya veo —musitó al percatarse del agotamiento físico en la muchacha.

De sus dedos extendió unos cuantos hilos de chakra que se ajustaron a las extremidades de Sakura. Pronto, el ritmo de la muchacha se intensificó y tanto marionetista como médico quedaron satisfechos con eso. Aunque, ciertamente, Sakura se sintió herida en el orgullo por llegar al extremo de permitir que ese animal le ayudara a seguir.

—El rastro se ha borrado, sólo estamos alejándonos por precaución —dijo Sasori como si quisiera aliviar la tensión en Sakura— El jinchuriki ha sido muy persistente, no entiendo por qué te busca tanto.

—Naruto…—susurró ella, alzando la cabeza para mirar el perfil de su compañero— ¿De él hemos huido todo este tiempo?

—De una bandada de diez ninjas, aproximadamente. Pero los demás dejaron de insistir hace una hora— respondió arrugado el entrecejo.

Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada ante el pensamiento de culpa. Sabía que Naruto no se merecía que ella lo abandonara, que todo su equipo lo abandonara; mas ella no lo hacía por venganza o por algún objetivo que pudiera perjudicar a la aldea. Sakura quería salvar a Sasuke, quería evitar que Naruto sufriera al enterarse de que su mejor amigo sería clasificado como criminal de rango S, quería evitar que Sasuke le declarara la guerra a Konoha y a los kage. Aun así, la culpa no era menos; pues ella misma sería incluida en el libro bingo si pensaba ayudar a Sasori a cumplir con su deseo de tener hasta 300 marionetas. Y eso no cambiaría.

—Podemos detenernos —dijo Sasori atrayendo su atención.

En cuanto Sakura se sintió libre de los hilos de Sasori, se dejó caer de rodillas al pasto. Esta vez, no sólo era cansancio físico, sino emocional.

—Finalmente, el jinchuriki se rindió —comentó Sasori concentrándose en la red de chakra que había ido creando mientras avanzaban—Es urgente que vayamos por mis armas a la guarida, no puedo estar tan desprotegido.

Sakura ya lo miraba con enojo, a sabiendas de que ese monstruo no sabía lo que decía y de lo que acusaba a Naruto. Él no era un ninja que se rindiera o que diera por perdidos a sus compañeros. Naruto perseguía sus palabras y motivaciones hasta alcanzarlas. Él no era un ninja cualquiera, no era débil.

—Naruto seguirá buscándome. Alguien debió sedarlo para evitar que gastará todo su chakra. Eso es todo, pero Naruto no se rendirá jamás —objetó.

—Todos lo hacen, él sólo es un humano —respondió Sasori.

—Él es mi amigo.

—Los sentimientos son temporales, igual que las relaciones.

—El que tú no sepas de relaciones humanas no quiere decir que…

—Yo sé de la vida. —La interrumpió— Si vas a dormir o a cenar, apresúrate. En cuatro horas partiremos.

Sakura apretó los puños sobre su falda. Ese inhumano la desesperaba por su despotismo.

Kakashi le dio a Naruto un suave apretón en el hombro, sugiriéndole que por esa noche descansará. Podía sentir cómo el chakra del bijū en él se intensificaba y no les convenía que se desatara el demonio en ese momento. 

Nadie podía entender cómo era que Sakura había huido tan rápido, pero no les interesaba ese –a su parecer– diminuto hecho. Lo que el equipo Gai, los hermanos de la Arena y el resto del equipo siete querían era ir por Sakura, detenerla. Lo que iba a hacer era algo arriesgado, tomando en cuenta, sobre todo, con quién estaba Sasuke. No era que desconfiaran de la fuerza o la inteligencia de Sakura, sino que reconocían el poder de Orochimaru. Sería un suicidio enfrentarse a tal aberración ella sola.

Y Naruto lo sabía, se sentía culpable por eso. Siempre quiso cuidar de Sakura; cuando genin, Sasuke y él siempre cuidaron de Sakura. Eran ellos quienes iban a su rescate, no viceversa. Sakura era la flor del equipo siete, aquélla que era delicada, aquel trofeo que los tres resguardaban. Pero ahora Naruto la había perdido, había permitido que ella se fuera. Al igual que con Sasuke, no había sido capaz de detenerla. No era lo suficiente para salvar a alguno de sus amigos. Ni a Sasuke, ni a Gaara ni a Sakura.

Para Naruto, el entrenamiento con Jiraiya no había servido de nada; todos seguían un paso por delante de él. Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sakura… y nada más tenía sentido si no podía ejercer lo que había aprendido. Había visto el poder de Akatsuki: había visto a Kankurō delirar por el dolor, había visto a Gaara muerto, había visto al Akatsuki rubio sentado sobre Gaara, había visto –apenas– al que se hacía llamar Sasori. Y sabía que no estaba a su altura.

Luego vio a Sakura, la escuchó decir con seguridad que ella vería a Kankurō. La vio atarse el cabello y revisar los signos del hermano de Gaara, la vio formular la cura mientras daba órdenes de traer éste o aquel ingrediente, la vio mandar sobre personas mayores que ella. La vio tan admirable que apenas podía creer que esa ninja médico, aquélla que absorbió el veneno en Kankurō y limpió su cuerpo, fuera Sakura. Y todo sin una muestra de duda. Sakura era una magnífica mujer, una magnífica médico y, ya lo había demostrado, una magnífica ninja.

Y él, él sólo era el jinchuriki gritón que no podía hacer nada más excepto alardear sobre sus poderes. Era el inútil que no pudo salvar a Sasuke, ni a Gaara, y ahora a Sakura.

Irremediablemente, las lágrimas se aglomerado en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer a todos sus clones de sombra. Cayó de rodillas al pasto, débil, cansado por fallar.

—Kakashi-san —dijo Temari— Hay que hacer un reporte para la hokage. Extenderemos un radio de búsqueda al amanecer, pero por ahora no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

—Comprendo —respondió Kakashi tras suspirar. A él también le dolía perder a su alumna, a la niña que él cuidó y también ignoró mientras el poderoso Uchiha estuvo ahí. Porque Kakashi también se sentía culpable, Kakashi también sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente por Sakura, por la grandiosa ninja en la que se convirtió.

—Naruto, ven conmigo —dijo Gaara apenas alzando la voz.

El aludido apenas obedeció, más por inercia que por deseo. Sin importar que Gaara fuera su amigo, Naruto no quería escuchar más palabras de consuelo. Él no era tan fuerte como aparentaba; la ida de Sasuke era mucho para él, pero la ida de Sakura era más de lo que podía tolerar.

Caminaron hasta la aldea y hasta la torre del kazekage. Naruto se dejó guiar por Gaara sin decir una palabra. Se dejó llevar por uno y cien pasillos. Se dejó guiar hasta llegar a una habitación oscura, en la que sólo estaban dos sillas alumbradas por una lámpara de aceite. Hasta que Gaara le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas, Naruto comprendió que estaban en la sala de interrogatorios.

—Gaara, ¿qué significa esto?—preguntó Naruto. En su voz todavía se escuchaba el dolor que sentía.

—Quiero hablar de tus compañeros, Naruto —respondió él, sentándose frente al jinchuriki.

—No quiero oír palabras de apoyo —espetó.

—Yo no pienso dártelas. El equipo siete está conformado por tres ninjas jóvenes y un jounin, de los cuales ahora sólo queda un genin y un jounin. Necesito saber las razones por las cuales desertaron los demás. —Habló con voz profunda y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— Y quiero asegurarme de que no dejarán solo al jounin.

Naruto resopló, un tanto enojado por las palabras que Gaara usaba para referirse a sus compañeros y a él mismo. Los veía como armas, como objetos; no como personas.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Fuiste tú mismo al rescate de Sasuke y te he enseñado la carta de Sakura-chan.

—Pero no conozco como tú a ninguno de esos dos —atajó Gaara, enfatizando sus palabras con una mirada filosa—. Quiero que me cuentes a detalle por qué crees que ellos se fueron y por qué crees que pueden regresar a Konoha.

Naruto apretó los dientes, cada vez más enojado con su amigo por las palabras que utilizaba. Parecía que ya creía a Sasuke y a Sakura unos criminales que no merecían su perdón. Vaya cabeza hueca.

—Sasuke perdió a su familia a manos de la persona que más amaba: su hermano. Él ha ido a buscar el poder para matarlo y vengar a su familia; Orochimaru le ofreció un camino rápido y él accedió sólo porque quiere muerto a Itachi Uchiha. Sakura-chan ha amado a Sasuke desde que tengo memoria, se ha preocupado por él y por su felicidad; ella sabe que en la soledad Sasuke no podrá ser feliz, por lo que ha ido a buscarlo y traerlo a casa. Confío en que ambos sepan dónde está su hogar y regresen. Ambos saben lo importantes que son para la Villa y para… para mí. Por eso sé que regresarán y yo los ayudaré a encontrar el camino —respondió Naruto con un tono bajo, pero sin perder la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Gaara asintió.

—Dices que ellos regresarán porque saben que tú los necesitas…

—Porque somos amigos —corrigió Naruto.

—Y como amigos, ambos buscarán tu bienestar tal y como tú buscas el suyo —adivinó Gaara. Naruto asintió—. Entonces, eso significa que ambos te tienen aprecio.

—Porque somos un equipo, somos una familia junto con Kakashi-sensei. —Volvió a corregir Naruto.

—¿Entonces qué te preocupa, Naruto?—cuestionó Gaara—Sasuke demostró ser un ninja poderoso desde los doce años y Sakura nos sorprendió a todos en está misión. Ambos saben cuidarse y saben lo que hacen; no necesitan que el jinchuriki del kyūbi o el ninja que copia los protejan. Si tan seguro estás de que ellos volverán a casa, no te preocupes por ellos. Si lo único que necesitan es encontrar el camino de regreso, entonces sólo guíalos, pero no te angusties —sugirió ladeando una sonrisa que estaba naciendo—. Ya me mostraste el camino a mí, sólo necesitas hacer lo mismo con ellos; no debes preocuparte más, Naruto.

Naruto no respondió. Simplemente, se quedó quieto, absorbiendo las palabras del kazekage como unas puertas abiertas que le enseñaron lo que él debía conocer. Porque sabía que Gaara tenía razón. Sasuke nunca necesitó de su protección, Sasuke se valía por sí solo y siempre lo haría. Y Sakura, ella ya no era la menuda niñita que conoció, aquélla que se escondía detrás de sus compañeros y que le temía a todos los enemigos. Sakura era la ninja que se había enfrentado a un Akatsuki, que había derrotado a un Akatsuki tanto en su forma física como ausente –con el antídoto para su veneno. Sakura era la que poseía la determinación de su maestra y la voluntad de la villa. No, ninguno de ellos necesitaba protección o vigilancia.

—Tal vez soy yo el que los necesita —susurró.

—Y es por eso que no voy a dejarte solo, Naruto. Confía en mí.

El viaje a la aldea de la Lluvia llevó tres noches y dos días. Sasori y Sakura estaban frente a una puerta de color azul. Podían ver cómo a partir de esa puerta, la lluvia llenaba la aldea.

—Es un jutsu —dijo Sasori—. Identifica a cualquier extranjero a través de su chakra y la sangre corriendo en sus venas. Ya que yo no poseo sangre y soy capaz de esconder mi propio chakra, es muy posible que no me reconozca.

—Así que por eso quieres sellarme —respondió Sakura, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho. Sasori simplemente asintió—. ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?

—A la torre de en medio. —Indicó Sasori con una cabezada— ¿Podrías darme un pergamino?

Sakura lo miró molesta antes de sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su falda un pequeño pergamino vacío. Sasori lo tomó de sus manos sin siquiera pedirlo o agradecerle. Se hincó sobre el césped y extendió el pergamino frente a él. Sakura lo vio hacer algunos sellos previo a que sacara un pincel parecido a los que usaba Sai y dibujara los kanji del nombre de Sakura. Ella temió un segundo por esa acción.

—¿Qué me asegura que me vas a dejar salir de esa cosa? —preguntó asustada.

—Sólo que necesito que vigiles la habitación mientras yo estoy en la bodega. Serás quien me cubra; no quiero morir de nuevo —dijo él alzando la mirada a ella—. ¿Estás lista?

—¿Eso importa? —respondió Sakura.

Sasori sonrió. De inmediato, colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el pergamino y de éste salieron diversos hilos de chakra que se aferraron a Sakura. Ella sintió una vez más esa incomoda sensación de ser controlada por alguien y miró al marionetista antes de ser jalada por su control. Apenas pudo emitir un chillido de incomodidad.

Sasori miró el pergamino donde ahora se encontraba Sakura. Cínico, suspiró mientras guardaba el pergamino dentro de su capa oscura.

—Me agrada más cuando está dentro del pergamino. Tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido. —Se dijo.

Enseguida, concentró su chakra en el núcleo para después esconderlo de la percepción de Pain. Casi se sintió debilitado por la escasa cantidad de chakra que recorría sus extremidades cual sangre en venas. Miró el enorme portón frente a él antes de introducirse a la aldea que lo protegió durante algunos años. Por fortuna, conocía muy bien cada camino de esa villa como para saber dónde no debía pisar.

Escuchó los susurros de las personas que adoraban a Konan y a Pain. Ridículos, creían que se trataba de un dios y un ángel. En realidad, Sasori ya se había enfrentado a Konan y había visto el poder de Pain; eran poderosos, bastante, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser clamados como deidades.

Sasori avanzó a paso rápido, mas no lo indicado como para despertar sospechas. La torre a la que iba no era muy visitada por los habitantes y él lo sabía: tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso con eso. Finalmente, sólo los miembros de Akatsuki podían ingresar a esa torre. Por suerte, Sasori conocía una entrada trasera que fácilmente podía burlar con los hilos de chakra. Al no ser notado por su escasez de sangre y chakra, no podrían descubrir que había un intruso en la villa. Aún cuando el agua resbalara por el cuerpo cubierto de Sasori, no podían hacer lo suficiente como para identificarlo.

Sasori se colocó frente a la delgada puerta, por la que Hidan nunca pudo entrar, antes de extender dos hilos de chakra –haciendo su chakra todavía más ligero– e introducirlos en el orificio de la puerta. Con los hilos tan delgados como los que hizo Chiyo durante la batalla, Sasori encontró la manija de la puerta y la giró con la combinación exacta.

Sonrió tras escuchar un pequeño clic dentro del pasillo. Cuidando que nadie lo viera, abrió la puerta y entró a la guarida. Anduvo con cuidado sobre el piso color azul y las estrechas paredes. Por suerte, Sasori conocía bien cada centímetro de ese lugar y estaba seguro del horario de cada uno de sus compañeros. Hidan y Kakuzu no dormían, al igual que él, pero sí paseaban en la torre a la mitad de la noche. Tendría que tener cuidado con ellos. Itachi y Kisame dormían temprano cuando se encontraban por ahí, que no era muy seguido; así que podía asumir que, a menos que Pain y Konan tuvieran algún plan extra, ellos dos no serían problema. Deidara, por otro lado, podía pasar la noche en vela haciendo sus creaciones. Sasori recordó que, en ocasiones, Deidara iba a su pieza a enseñarle las asquerosidades que había inventado, a pesar de que siempre recibía las mismas palabras despectivas de Sasori.

Caminó durante diez minutos hasta encontrar la ya distinguida puerta con el kanji “Joya”. Ésa era su pieza, el lugar que Akatsuki le dio para hacer sus creaciones y para permanecer ahí mientras no tenía misiones que cumplir. Eran un tanto controladores respecto al lugar donde los artistas tenían que encontrarse; cosa que no hacían con el equipo de Itachi o el de Kakuzu. Deidara creía que se trataba de que ellos podían transportarse más rápido que los otros por el ave de arcilla. Sasori nunca pensó demasiado en eso, pero en ese momento lo recordó.

Entró a lo que era un estudio de creaciones y un amplio armario lleno de las mismas estúpidas capas de nubes rojas. Sasori ignoró la mesa de madera frente a él y caminó hasta el armario. Tomó un par de prendas para guardarlas dentro de un compartimiento en su vientre.

Y una vez seguro de que estaban a salvo, sacó el pergamino donde Sakura permanecía sellada y lo arrojó frente a él al mismo tiempo que hacía un sello de liberación. Enseguida, Sakura apareció en el lugar, tosiendo un poco. 

—No seas ruidosa y cuida que nadie nos descubra —ordenó Sasori—. Si te es posible, reduce la corriente de chakra en tu cuerpo; entre menos te noten será mejor.

Sakura apenas asintió. Ya había hecho eso desde que salió del pergamino. Lo que le interesaba ahora era la enorme habitación en la que se encontraban. No sabía qué había esperado ver, pero seguramente no era algo así: tan vacío que sólo estaba conformado por una mesa, una silla y un armario. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que Sasori no era un humano que necesitara de dormir o comer.

—Quédate aquí; recogeré lo que necesito y nos iremos de aquí —dijo Sasori mientras se dirigía al cuarto que normalmente sería un baño.

—No tardes. Este lugar me pone nerviosa —musitó Sakura.

Sasori no respondió.

En tanto Sasori buscaba en su pequeña bodega las cosas y herramientas que iba a necesitar, Sakura miraba con nerviosismo la puerta de madera que los separaba de los demás Akatsuki. Su mente no pudo dejar de reproducir las imágenes de Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi o Zetsu. Se sentía aterrada y lo admitía.

Controló sus nervios para evitar que los latidos en su corazón atrajeran la atención de algún Akatsuki, aunque no pudo evitar que delgadas gotas de sudor resbalaran por su frente.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el chakra de alguien más en el pasillo. No supo identificar de quién se trataba, mas el miedo la consumía. Miró incontables veces el cuarto donde Sasori permanecía y quiso advertirle del peligro, aunque no supo cómo.

No obstante, Sasori ya había notado lo que sucedía. De inmediato, maldijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que pensaba qué podía hacer para salvar a esa chica.

El sujeto se detuvo frente a la puerta con el kanji “Joya”. Sakura no pudo pensarlo mucho más tiempo y utilizó el primer jutsu que se le vino a la mente.

Cuando Hidan abrió la puerta, retrocedió al ver a Itachi Uchiha en medio de la estancia. Permanecía tan quieto como de costumbre y esa maldita expresión de superioridad llenó el ambiente.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo Hidan—. Pain dijo que este cuarto debe ser limpiado para que el idiota de Tobi lo ocupe —explicó. Durante algunos segundos, Hidan esperó la respuesta de Itachi, mas ésta nunca llegó—. Supongo que tú lo harás, hijo de perra malparido. Adiós. —Se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta –azotar sería la mejor descripción– e irse por el pasillo.

Sakura esperó a que el chakra de Hidan se alejara lo suficiente como para suspirar, aún con la apariencia de Itachi. Sasori, asomando el rostro por la habitación contigua, se echó a reír.

—Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir disfrazarte de un Akatsuki para distraer a otro Akatsuki. —Le dijo. Sakura no supo si eso había sido una burla o una felicitación; así que simplemente infló los cachetes en seña de inconformidad— Itachi no haría ese gesto; no le quites dignidad, por favor.

Muy bien, eso sí había sido una burla. Sin embargo, Sasori de verdad se sorprendía de las cualidades de esa muchacha, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. Y Sakura seguía siendo tan inmadura que no se percataba de ese hecho.

—¿Tienes lo que querías? —espetó Sakura regresando a su apariencia normal— Ahora, salgamos de aquí y cierra la boca.

Sasori volvió a reír por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo, Itachi. —Se burló.

“Odioso. Sasori era muy odioso. Detesté que me sellara, detesté que me viera como a una niña tonta, detesté que se burlaran de mí. Era odioso… pero algo en ese defecto me distraía… A veces me pregunto… ¿de verdad odiaba todo eso de él?”

“Ella nunca dejó de asombrarme. Cuando yo creía que ella estaba en peligro, Sakura usaba algo para sorprenderme. Su inteligencia era… No, no puedo decirlo. Sakura simplemente es una niña fascinante.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Abrí comisiones de fanfics! Para más información, búsquenme en Facebook como Maca Kei Fanfiction. Pregunten además por mi servicio de beteo o corrección de estilo. 
> 
> Abrazos.


End file.
